Right kind of wrong
by letyourdorkout
Summary: Emily's life is in grave danger, but this time Naomi can't save her. Two different persons, two different worlds. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 1

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **A mission she needs to fulfill.

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is the start of my AU fic. I'm not really sure about this chap, but the next ones will be better. :D Hope you all would like it. I would appreciate all the comments! They are love. None of these are beta's so mistakes are entirely mine.

The thudding sound of a thick folder forcefully thrown over startled the blonde girl sitting comfortably on the chair, her back turned against the wooden table. As she slowly swiveled around, she eyed the offending folder now laid open, some of its contents sprawled all over, her brow shooting up.

"I need you to get something done." She heard a man speak. Lifting her gaze from the thick mass of papers, she faced the man in front of her, a challenging smile playing in her lips. A devilish and relieved grin crawled up on the man's own pair of lips as he sees her immediate response.

"What's it this time then?" She replied, her pleasant voice filling up the whole room.

"It's something new." The man paused as he watched the enthusiasm and thrill take over the blonde's face. "You're my right hand, the only one I can trust with this."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck's sake Cook, enough with the blabber. Just get on with it yeah?"

Cook snorted and laughed. "Always the impatient one are we?" He pulled a nearby chair, his gaze never leaving the girl, and sat opposite to her so that they could see each other face to face. He reached for the papers he had just thrown earlier, flipped each of them in a rush, eventually stopping on that particular page he was looking for. He smoothed the paper out and threw the opened page back to the blonde girl. She heaved an irritated sigh and bowed her head down to read the paper that Cook had just laid out. She hates it when people just wouldn't tell her about things straight.

"Listed in there are all the information you'll need to carry out this operation." Cook said.

"You haven't even told me what to do!" She vehemently replied.

"Calm down Naomikins, I'm getting there."

"Fuck you. I've told you a hundred times already, don't call me that." She snarled.

Cook let out an amused laugh. "You need to get a shag. I'm free."

Naomi raised her middle finger and tapped the paper in front of her as if reminding Cook to get back to business. Cook let out another laugh and shook his head.

"Right Naomi, this is top secret yeah?"

The blonde nodded and waited expectantly for Cook's next instructions.

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice before speaking. "I need you to kill somebody."

Naomi froze as soon as he heard Cook's serious tone. She gripped the edge of the table hard that her fingers were nearly aching, the tips turning red from the pressure. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she slowly took in the man's every single word. He was serious, dead serious by the look of his eyes.

"M-me? Kill somebody?" She stammered, barely whispering.

Cook did not fail to recognize the sudden fear in her voice. "Yeah. Problem?" An insulting smile pulling up in his lips.

Naomi violently shook her head, trying to look brave in front of her boss, as well as trying to get rid of the sudden fear that was already engulfing her. Surely, she had killed a person or two before, but that was during the encounter they had against their enemies. She merely killed them to protect herself. She never ever had killed anybody on purpose. This was entirely different.

"Can't do it, can you?" Cook asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course I can." She snapped. If there was one thing she couldn't take, it was people undermining her capabilities and wounding her ego.

A huge, contented grin fell on Cook's face. "It's settled then. As I've said, all details are there yeah? You just have to read it." With that, he stood up, tapped Naomi on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"By the way, I'm sending Double J. He'll be helping you." He turned, calling back, leaving a wink to the blonde girl before slamming the door shut.

Naomi let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding for so long. She shuddered as she thought about what she was supposed to do, what she was ordered to do. She had no choice, there was no escape. She buried her face in her hands, dragging her breaths out, as the feeling of dread slowly crept its way, spreading across each and every part of her body, sending goose bumps everywhere. She heaved another deep sigh and tried to compose herself, tried to overcome the fear that has now completely taken over her. She was Naomi Campbell and she was ruthless. She had no fucking fear of anything or anybody.

"Naomi." She heard a soft voice call by the door.

"What the fuck are you standing there J? Come in." She yelled. The brown haired boy flinched at the sound of her voice and slowly made his way towards her, carefully and deliberately taking each step.

"Hurry up!" She shouted and the boy flinched again, scrambling in his feet.

"C-Cook sent me." He stuttered as he reached her.

"I know." She replied and beckoned him to sit down to the chair where Cook previously sat.

"What have you got for me J?" She asked.

JJ emptied the contents of the bag he was holding over the table. Lining each item, he began to explain to Naomi what their mission was all about.

"First things first, what did Cook tell you?"

Naomi took a deep breath before speaking. "That I need to kill someone." She gulped.

"Anything else?"

The blonde shook her head. "He wants me to read this." She pointed at the thick file of papers with disgust. "But I'm too lazy to do it so I guess you'll just have to tell me JJ." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Right." JJ answered, nodding his head in understanding. "The first thing we need to do is to get inside the Marshal Service. Our target's currently under a witness protection program and – "

"What's he doing there?" Naomi asked, cutting JJ off.

"Our target's a she actually."

"You didn't answer my question J." Naomi cried out.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Well, apparently, our target's been a witness to one of Cook's murders. She accidentally passed by the scene of the crime and saw Cook shooting someone in the head. At the exact timing could you believe that? I mean - " JJ paused as Naomi shot her a dark look, stopping him from his ramblings. "Anyway, Cook saw her hiding behind the bush and chased her but she ran away and disappeared. We tried looking for her almost everywhere but we couldn't find her, until somebody tipped us and told us that she was already under the protection program."

"Clever girl eh? Outwitting Cook like that." Naomi couldn't help but smile at the girl's cleverness.

"You wouldn't believe how furious Cook was when nobody was able to find her." JJ added.

"Why didn't he tell me though? I mean I could've found her." She asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Cook said you've got too much in your mind already. It's just that it's gotten out of hand and you're the only person whom he trusts to do this."

Naomi smiled, an abrupt rush of confidence filling her. Suddenly, this mission she was about to do didn't seem that dreadful anymore. She spotted the fake IDs that were on the table. Cocking her head, she asked.

"What's those for?"

"Oh that!" JJ picked the IDs up, showing it to her. "You'll be using these inside the facility, so nobody could suspect. I've already taken care of the forged papers needed so that nobody would question your sudden appearance in there." JJ explained, a smug smile in his lips.

"Nice JJ. I guess I won't have any problems then." Naomi replied, amused by JJ's clean work.

"Also, you'll need this badge, in case someone asks for it. This gun too." JJ took the badge and gave it to Naomi, while he pointed his finger to the gun. Naomi examined the badge and placed it inside her jacket afterwards. Eyeing the gun, she lifted it from the table and cocked it, setting the lock into safety just in case. She pulled the magazine out and saw that it was fully loaded. She smiled. The fear that she was feeling earlier was now replaced by a sudden unexplainable excitement. This was her first mission alone, without Cook who was her mentor. It was time to make him proud.

"And one more thing, you're not supposed to give your real name. When you're in there, you'd be called Detective Jade Raymond." The brown haired boy added.

Naomi answered with a nod. "Which reminds me, who am I supposed to get rid of?"

JJ smiled and answered. "Emily Fitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 2

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **The Emily Effect.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the comments on the past chapter! Might be pretty boring, but the next chapters would be good :D

Naomi tucked her top in and put her black leather jacket on, smoothing it out on the way. As she checked herself in the mirror, she smiled contentedly upon seeing her reflection. Bewitching, yet lethal. There was a tiny hint of anxiety and fear mirrored in her deep blue eyes, but it was nothing compared to the excitement and thrill she was experiencing. This was her first mission alone, yet, she hardly feels the pressure. There was only one thing constantly running in her mind. Make Cook proud. She shifted from in front of the mirror to the edge of her bed, her one foot rising up on top of it. Catching the hem of her pants, she rolled it up and tied the holster she took from her bedside table around her bare leg. Afterwards, she opened the drawer, grabbed the switchblade knife and placed it firmly inside the leather holster. As she took a glance on the nearby mirror, her eyes caught of JJ's figure now standing on the doorway.

"Perving on me J eh?" She bantered.

JJ's cheeks flushed pink as he struggled to answer. "N-n-no, no, no. I-I just came and I saw the door was already open so – "

"I'm kidding JJ." She chuckled. "Come here." She motioned her hand and gestured the brown haired boy to join her in the room. JJ offered a shy smile and slowly walked towards her, lifting the bag he was clutching for Naomi to see.

"These are the gadgets we'll need." JJ unzipped the bag and emptied the contents on the bed as soon as he reached her. The blonde dropped her foot and busied herself, examining the newly brought stuff. JJ picked up and held a wireless ear receiver between his thumb and index finger. Catching Naomi's attention, he showed it to her.

"This is what we'll use for communication. " He started to explain. "You'll hear me through this." JJ picked up a tiny badge and held it on his free palm. "And this small thing here is what you'll use to respond to me. It's disguised as a small badge so you could pin it in your clothes inconspicuously."

An impressed smile crawled up on the blonde's lips as she nodded in comprehension at JJ's explanation. She took the receiver, sticking it inside her ear, and the badge, pinning it on the left side of her top. She watched as JJ grabs the golden watch from her bed, a surprised look falling in her face as she sees that it looks exactly like the one she's currently wearing.

"You might be confused." JJ softly chuckled. "This one's got a built-in GPS in it. So we could trace your location just in case something happens. You'll be using this watch for the meantime. Cook wanted it to look the same as the one you got, you know, so you won't feel uncomfortable."

Naomi snorted and laughed. "So sweet of him." She removed her old watch and hid it inside her drawer, taking the new one from JJ and wearing it around her wrist.

"Then you also have a here a cell phone, a camera pen and an Ipod." The brown haired boy pointed out.

"What's the Ipod for?" Naomi's forehead creased in confusion.

"Well you know, in case you want to listen to some music." JJ let out a small laugh. "Right, I guess those are all you need at the moment. If you need something else, just tell me. I'm gonna be staying at the house just opposite the building."

"Alright J. Thanks." Naomi replied and patted JJ on the shoulder.

The boy's lips pulled into a wide smile. "You know the plan yeah?" The blonde answered with a nod. "Good luck. I'll be waiting downstairs. Come down when you're ready." He muttered and turned to leave.

Naomi turned to face her suitcase lying on the floor and began checking if she had packed all she would need. Upon finishing, she closed the bag, took several deep breaths and headed straight to the door.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Arriving at the Marshal Service's facility, JJ instructed Naomi to meet up with the Chief Inspector first for formality purposes. She was to verify to the Chief her transfer papers, which really were forged, so she could be given access in and out of the building.

"Remember Naomi, you're Jade Raymond. Never give out your real name." JJ warned as soon as he dropped the blonde and her suitcase off. She answered with a half-nod, her eyes roaming around already, looking for the possible signs of her target. Finding nothing, she waited for JJ's car to speed off before heading to the said office.

"Naomi, can you hear me?" The blonde jumped upon hearing JJ's voice in the receiver. "Naomi do you copy?" He repeated, his voice a little higher and louder.

"Christ JJ! I can fucking hear you! I just can't speak because there are too many people around. I'll look like a total fucking idiot if they see me talking to myself." She retorted sarcastically, her lips barely moving.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that." The boy replied apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm now here at the office. Hang on." Naomi gripped the handle and twisted it, pushing the door open. She was greeted by a woman in her middle age, her head lowered down and forehead creasing, as she tried to read a bunch of papers laid in her table. In front of her was a young man seated at one of the chairs, playing with his fingers. Naomi slipped in, walked quietly towards the table and cleared her throat. The woman's head snapped up, as well as the young man's, a welcoming smile settling in both their lips not long after.

"Ah, you must be Detective Raymond." She spoke, her voice soft yet firm.

"Yes I am. Are you Chief Inspector Charlie Ried?" Naomi incredulously asked.

"At your service." The chief answered, offering a kind, warm smile.

"Erm, right. I thought you were a guy."

"I get that all the time." The lady chuckled and winked. "By the way this is Inspector Freddie McLair. He will be the one to show you around."

The young man held out his hand towards her, a beaming smile still up on his face. She reached for the hand and shook it, returning the smile as well.

"Very pleased to meet you Detective. You can call me Freddie." He spoke.

"Same here. It's Jade." She meekly answered, her gaze falling back to the chief's.

"All your papers have been checked Detective. I'll have your key card ready in no time. Welcome to the force." She heard the Chief speak.

"Thank you Chief Inspector Ried." The blonde replied, feigning a smile.

"Come, let me show you around." Freddie said. He stood up and beckoned Naomi to follow him. The blonde gave one last nod to the chief before leaving the office.

"We use key cards instead of keys to get into specific departments, the evidence department for instance. You know, for security purposes." Freddie began while they were on their way. "Though there are levels of cards. The higher your position, the higher the level would be. Your key card and mine is only up for a limited number of doors."

"Really? That sucks." She snorted.

"I know." Freddie chuckled. He glided into a stop in front of a cubicle. Behind it was a brunette girl with a classy smirk worn on her face.

"Jade, this is Inspector Elizabeth Stonem. She's my partner in crime." Freddie introduced, a meaningful smile playing in his lips. "Eff, Detective Jade Raymond." He continued, pointing at Naomi as he introduced her to the other girl.

The brunette held out her hand. "Effy."

"Jade." The blonde answered as she took Effy's hand, shaking it. A head suddenly popped out from the other cubicle.

"Whizzer! A new detective!"

"Jade, that's Pandora, our administrative assistant." Freddie called out.

The girl called Pandora excitedly slipped out of her cubicle and skipped towards Naomi, giving her an over excited hand shake.

"People call me Panda! I'm so glad to have you here!"

"Thanks." She replied, her voice quite shaking due to Pandora's incessant hand shaking.

"Panda, don't freak her out." Effy called out, eventually stopping Pandora from what she was doing.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." Naomi replied.

"Right. Let me show you your room." Freddie then called out and started walking forward. Naomi waved to the two girls before following Freddie, dragging her suitcase along. They turned right into a hallway were several doors were facing each other. She saw Freddie come to a stop in front of a door that says Room NE327. He turned the knob and the door swung open, revealing a nice bright colored room. Freddie slipped in first and beckoned the blonde to come in.

"This will be your room." He said. Naomi answered with a nod, her eyes roaming around the room. There was one medium sized bed on the center of the room and two bedside tables, one on each side. A cabinet and a mirror were standing nearby the bed. Across it were a telly and a soft, comfy couch, while adjacent to them was a small fridge. An intercom was hanging on the wall, right in the middle of the telly and the fridge. There was another door leading to the room's very own bathroom.

"I'm gonna leave you now to unpack. Your room keys are in the drawer" She heard Freddie speak. Turning to him, she mouthed thank you. The young inspector answered with a friendly smile and left. Upon hearing the door close, she lifted the bag and placed it over the bed.

"That was good Naomi. We're done with the first step!" She jumped once more at the sound of JJ's voice. She almost forgot about him. This way of communication will take some getting used to.

"Thanks." She answered. "You know what? I think I'll save the unpacking later. I need to survey the place first and get a head start."

"Nice idea." JJ agreed. "Take the camera pen with you so I could also see the place too."

"Okay then." Naomi unzipped her suitcase and grabbed the camera pen from the secret pocket. She clipped the pen on her top, making sure that the lens was not obstructed. She took the keys from the drawer, locked the door and made her way down the hallway. As she was walking, she noticed a small girl leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her teeth gnawing her bottom lip. Her foot was impatiently tapping the floor. Suddenly, the blonde couldn't resist the urge to come near the petite girl and ask if there was something wrong. She felt her feet scramble into hurried steps, her pace quickening. In just a few seconds, she reached the small girl, a smile forming in her lips as she takes in the girl's physique. Naomi noticed she had bright red hair, her fringe hanging perfectly on her forehead. There was a beauty spot just right under her eye. She had the cutest little nose and her lips, they suddenly seemed so soft and warm, inviting. The blonde's gaze lingered in there. She could feel herself swallow more times than the usual. Her breath was becoming short and quick as she draws nearer. Finally, she came into a stop, a few inches away from the red head. She took one deep breath before starting to speak.

"Erm Hi."

The red head turned to face her and soon she found herself drowning on the set of chocolate brown eyes. She felt her breath shorten again as she can't seem to break away from the red head's gaze. There was something in those brown eyes that were telling her not to look away.

"Hello." Naomi felt her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the red head's voice. It was deep and husky, yet beguiling.

"I-is something wrong?" She found herself stuttering, which never really happened unless it was Cook she was talking to.

"Yeah. I left my keys inside my room. I'm waiting for my sister to arrive. She had the spare."

"Oh, erm, right." Naomi stammered once more.

"She's taking too long though."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"I left my phone inside too." The red head answered.

Naomi then reached for her phone inside her pocket and handed it to the other girl. "Here, use mine." She saw the girl's eyes lighting up, sending a sudden rush of warmth all throughout her body. The small girl shyly reached for the phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hey Katie. I left my keys inside our room, could you please come here? I need to borrow yours." The red head bade her sister goodbye and handed the phone back.

"Thank you very much. You've been of great help." The small girl mouthed, a beaming smile settling in her lips. Naomi felt her heart skip another beat.

"It's nothing." The blonde replied.

"I'm Emily by the way." The red head said, holding out her hand for Naomi to shake.

"I-I'm Naomi." She blurted out as she shook Emily's hand.

"Noooo!" The sound of JJ's voice from the receiver made her flinch. "You're forbidden to give your name! You can't! Naomi!"

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath upon realizing what she had just done.

"Are you okay?" Emily then asked, concern evident in her voice.

Naomi quickly yanked her hand from Emily's grip. "Yeah ,yeah. I'm okay. Excuse me, I have to go." She turned around and ran towards her room leaving a confused Emily on the hallway.

First mission, first day, first failure ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 3

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **Naomi could really be clumsy sometimes.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for all the comments! Pretty short, but I promise the next one would be longer :D

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Naomi stormed angrily inside her room, slamming the door shut with her full force. She stomped her way to the bed, kicking one of its legs hard but ended up stubbing her toe instead. She shouted a mouthful of curses as she held her offended foot, throwing her shoe away. Standing with one leg, she desperately tried to keep her balance as she attended to her stubbed toe. She was hopping a few steps, battling her way to keep herself standing, when she accidentally tripped over the shoe she threw. She landed on the floor, her face hitting it first.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She blurted out, probably too loud that it sent JJ into hysterics.

"Naomi! Naomi are you alright?"

The blonde rolled over so that she was lying flat on her back, her hand flying to her aching nose. Once her fingers touched the bridge and felt a small open wound settling in there, she let out another frustrated scream.

"Fucking hell!" She muttered, dragging the "hell" word a little longer.

"Would you mind to tell me what is going on?" JJ asked as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I stubbed my fucking toe J and I've got a fucking wound on my nose!" She exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"Don't ask." Naomi replied in a grave tone, shushing JJ out. She gathered herself up and headed for the bathroom to look for a medicine cabinet. As she found one, she clumsily grabbed the adhesive plaster, some cotton and the anti-septic solution. She poured a small amount of the solution to the cotton and lightly dabbed it on her wound, still cursing under her breath because of her utter stupidity, not to mention, clumsiness. She could hear JJ from the receiver chuckling softly but she was too pissed to tell him off. As soon she was done dabbing her wound, she peeled the plaster off and carefully placed it over her nose. A frown was shaping in her forehead as she sees how stupid she looks. Blowing out her breath, she left the bathroom, took her shoe and darted out of her room. She immediately headed outside and sat down under the tree she spotted while walking. She took out her cigarette and lighted it up, taking long drags of the fag as an attempt to calm her nerves down, which suddenly seemed to be a bad idea as her thoughts then fall back to what had just happened, every bit of it. What she hated most was that her thoughts were lingering at the moment she met that particular small girl. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts but she was failing. Throwing the now used up fag, she decided to lie down, her arms and legs spread wide.

"Emily." She mumbled, closing her eyes. They shot open not long after as a certain realization hit her.

"JJ." She called out. "JJ!" She repeated when she got no response.

"Yeah? I'm here." JJ quickly replied.

"What's the name of our target?" She hesitantly asked, an unexplainable fear was building up in her chest as she waited for the boy to answer.

"Emily." He casually replied. "Emily Fitch."

"Fuck." Naomi blurted out.

"Why? Is something wrong?" The boy worriedly asked.

"No, everything's fine." She lied.

"Well if you say so."

Naomi remained still and quiet, JJ's answer confirming what she was dreading to hear.

"Wait. This is wrong." She mumbled to herself, momentarily forgetting that the brown haired boy could hear her.

"What's wrong?"

Naomi gritted her teeth and yanked the small badge from her top, hiding it inside the pocket of her jeans. There was something wrong with her and she was sure of it. First, the unexplainable fear she had when she asked JJ who their target was, and now, the sudden feeling that she wasn't sure if she could do this anymore. Kill somebody, kill her.

"Fuck's sake!" She cursed once more and closed her eyes. She definitely was cursing today more than the usual. She shut her eyes tight trying to get rid of the thoughts now swirling in her head, making it ache. Most of all, she was trying to get rid of the doubt she was having. This was her mission and she needed to make Cook proud. Besides, Emily was just somebody she met, therefore it should be easy to kill her because there's no attachment, not that she cares for anybody at all.

Slowly, she felt herself dozing off, blocking her mind from that small part of it screaming with dread and aversion at the mere thought of killing Emily.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi stirred a little as she saw her vision dim under her eyelids, like somebody was blocking the sunlight off. She slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by a pair of chocolate brown ones and a beautiful face hovering over her. She smiled at the owner of the brown eyes and she saw her smile back. Thinking that she was dreaming, she lifted her hand and placed it on top of the other girl's cheek, the pad of her thumb beginning to gently stroke it, hence sending the other girl into a blush. Naomi smiled even wider, finding it downright cute.

"Hi." The other girl finally greeted, her husky voice sending an unfamiliar sensation to Naomi. "You're finally awake."

Naomi's whole body stiffened as reality dawned over her, this was no dream and she was already awake. Fuck. She quickly dropped her hand and bolted up right. Her movement was so quick that her forehead collided with the other girl's own. Both of them clutched their throbbing foreheads, wincing at the sudden pang of pain that came rushing.

"Sorry. " The girl muttered.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." Naomi replied apologetically. "I-umh, erm, I was surprised to see you there Emily."

"I was watching you sleep." The red head barely whispered, her eyes growing wide with shock as she became fully aware of what she had just said, her hand flying to cover her mouth quickly.

"Excuse me?" She cried out, her brows rising up.

"I-I, I mean I was deciding whether to wake you up because it's already getting dark." Emily tried to cover up.

Naomi tore her gaze away from the red head and scanned the place, only to find out she was right. The sun was already on its halfway of setting.

"Oh." Was all the blonde could mutter as she brought her gaze back to Emily. She could see that she was still flushing, her cheeks still tainted red. A long, deafening silence fell between them.

"I better get inside. Katie might be looking for me." Emily finally spoke, her fingers fidgeting, playing with the hem of her top. She lifted her head to look at Naomi and gave her one last nod before she stood up and started to leave.

"Wait." Naomi called out, catching Emily's hand to stop her from leaving. The red head turned to her with a surprised and confused look on her face. Naomi heaved a sigh and swallowed, for she herself was surprised by what she had just done.

"Yeah?" She heard Emily ask.

Naomi tugged on Emily's hand and beckoned her to sit beside her. "Stay." She barely whispered.

The red head bit her lip before finding herself doing what Naomi wanted her to. She slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her, a shy smile forming on her lips. Naomi found herself returning Emily's shy smile, her heart skipping a beat.

Their hands were still touching and Naomi can't find enough reason to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 4

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **Just some talking :D

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

It might have been hours that had passed, yet, Naomi and Emily was sat side by side, an uncomfortable silence settling between them, the blonde's hand still holding the smaller girl's. Naomi knew she had to break the awkward quietness and explain or at least tell the red head why she had asked her to stay. But her brain seemed to stop working just at this very moment, her thoughts turning into a massive, swirling whirlpool of nonsense, her gaze transfixed on the ground. Although, among her whirling thoughts, there was one thing she was fully aware of, her hand on top of Emily's. She ransacked her mind, making an effort to find something sensible to say but she ended up with nothing. She couldn't even count how many times she had tried to open her mouth to say something coherent, eventually failing to do so. Instead, she'd let out a deep sigh each time she tried.

"Erm, what happened to you?"

Naomi's gaze shifted from the ground, eventually meeting Emily's mesmerizing eyes. "What?" She couldn't help but ask as she was confused of the red head's question but equally thankful for her breaking probably the longest silence she had ever been under.

Emily lifted her finger to point out the adhesive bandage now stuck on the bridge of the blonde's nose. "That." She mouthed.

"Oh, erm, yeah. I-uhm, tripped and got a cut. It's just small though." Naomi answered.

"Does it hurt? Sting or anything?" The red head asked in concern.

"Not really, it's pretty small. I just happened to place an oversized bandage. I guess for some dramatic effect." The blonde bantered.

Emily let out a soft giggle at Naomi's words. "Let me see." She shifted, supporting herself on her knees, yet not taking her hand off from the blonde's grip, to Naomi's delight. She stretched her hand and slowly peeled the bandage off, even being more gentle when she saw Naomi wince a bit.

"It's an open wound." She stated.

"Yeah, but it's just small so don't worry about it." Naomi let out an assuring smile.

Emily answered with a nod and put the bandage back into place, her gaze then falling from Naomi's nose down to her still smiling lips. She felt herself swallow as she stared. There was a sudden urge rising from inside her, an urge to inch closer, a sudden unexplainable desire to claim the blonde's lips into a kiss. She swallowed once more at the thought as she felt her mouth beginning to dry. She lifted her gaze up, settling at Naomi's calm, blue eyes or at least it used to be calm because Emily sees a hint of burning desire in them. Taking that as an encouragement from Naomi, she found the will to finally lean in and close their distance. The blonde on the other hand, her eyes wild with desire, waited patiently as she sees Emily slowly inching closer, making her way to claim her lips. She closed her eyes, anticipating a soft pair of lips touching her own any moment from now.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Naomi jumped at the sound of JJ's voice, her sudden movement sending Emily to a halt. She opened her eyes and they were met by a pair of brown ones. She stared on them for a moment, later on realizing that Emily was so close, very close that she could feel Emily's breath against her skin, their lips almost brushing. Almost.

"Boobs! I mean, I mean bust! Fuck! Shit! Twat! Fucking twat!" Naomi jumped again as she heard JJ get locked on. She heaved a frustrated sigh, looked Emily straight in the eye and murmured.

"Hang on a sec." She stood up and walked a few inches away from Emily, leaving her dumbfounded. She fished her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialed JJ's number, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for him to pick-up.

"N-N-Naomi?" He stuttered.

"Shut the fuck up JJ. Just shut the fuck up." She replied in a grave tone, hanging up on the poor boy as soon as she was done. She then realized that she had left the camera pen on, which might be the cause of JJ suddenly getting locked on. She yanked it from her top and flicked the switch off before turning back to Emily, who was now sitting cross-legged on the ground. She made her way back, dropping herself beside the red head, the awkward silence settling in once again. With a deep sigh, Naomi decided to break the silence.

"So why are you here?"

"I-I, I was just passing by and I saw you sleeping and..and-" Emily answered in a stutter. She herself wasn't sure why she was here in the first place. It's just that she feels a certain kind of the pull when Naomi's near. It was really weird, a good weird.

Naomi snorted, cutting the red head off. "I mean, why are you in this place? Are you a detective too?"

Emily bit her lip, figuring out that she nearly gave herself away. A flush of pink began spreading around her cheeks. She lowered her head down, to hide her blush from Naomi's eyes, and shook her head to answer the question.

"I'm a witness to a murder." She spoke, her usually hoarse voice now becoming hoarser as her thoughts begin to take her back to that dreadful night.

"What murder?"

Emily paused for a while, composing herself as she felt the goose bumps slowly make their way all throughout her body. She looked up at Naomi, afraid to close her eyes, afraid that the image etched and burned in her mind would show up again, and in those pair of blue eyes, she found solace. Naomi's eyes had this certain effect that calmed her nerves down, although she doesn't even have the faintest idea why, it just does. In those pair of blue eyes, she felt herself opening up, letting the fear go, trusting. She felt like it was so easy to confide when she stares at those pristine eyes.

"I was on my way home." She started. "I was walking down the street and I passed by this abandoned building. Then I heard a man shouting, no he wasn't shouting, he was begging. He was begging to spare his life. I couldn't just ignore it so I decided to check it out. As I was nearing the building I saw a man, his gun was pointing at this other man who was kneeling down, his hands above his head. That was when I hid behind the bush. I knew there was something terribly wrong going on. I was calling the police when I heard a gunshot. I was so afraid that I screamed. Then I saw that guy with the gun running towards me so I ran away. I had to hide from him because I was so afraid he'd kill me too." Emily wrapped her arms around herself as she felt that familiar shudder that rushes through her whenever she re-tells the same exact story. She shivered at the memories of it, her breath quickening, her heartbeat racing. It was Naomi's sudden pull that broke her from her reverie. She felt the blonde's arms wrapping around her shoulders, embracing her. She sighed in relief as she felt her breath slowly go back to normal, her fear suddenly being washed away.

"Then what happened?"

"The next morning, the police were at my house already and they told me that they'll bring me here so I can be protected." The read head answered.

"I see. Why is your sister here too?"

"Because we're twins. They figured she might be in danger too."

Danger. The word rang in Naomi's ears, throwing her back to reality. The twins were really in danger, because she was the danger. Her hand then suddenly recoiled from Emily's shoulders, startling the red head. Naomi kept her gaze down, afraid to look Emily in the eye, afraid that she'll see through her false pretense. No. Wait. This wasn't false. This was real, she may not want to admit it, but this was definitely real.

"I-I, I have to go now." Naomi suddenly blurted out, which she regretted soon as she sees a flash of pain and rejection at Emily's eyes and face. But she had to do it. She can't start caring about anybody, can't give a damn about anybody. It just wasn't her. She's alone, always better off alone. She quickly sprang to her feet and left, not even throwing Emily a backward glance.

She just couldn't care because care is overrated. She can't give a damn especially to someone she was supposed to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 5

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **Naomi thinks about what she has to do.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

"Can't you shut those fucking computers down for a moment?" Naomi slightly lifted her head to face JJ, a smirk falling on the boy's lips. He was finding Naomi's irritation rather funny.

"I'm sorry Naomi, but I need to keep track of everything that's happening." He politely responded, careful enough not to send the blonde's already pissed off mood to a higher degree.

"But the beeps and the buzzes are killing me J! I need some quiet time."

"I'm pretty sure computers don't buzz Naomi, they're not bees." He answered with a chuckle.

Naomi's eyes turned into a squint, throwing a dark look on the brown haired boy. "I'm not in the fucking mood for jokes JJ."

Before he could even react to what she said, he was met by a rocketing pillow, obviously thrown by the blonde, hitting him squarely on the face. He paused for a while, deciding whether to throw the pillow back to her or just let it pass. He studied Naomi's face for a while and seeing a rather grave expression, he chose the second option. Ignoring the sudden hit, he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." She mouthed a forced answer.

"No you're not."

"JJ." She sighed. "I'm always alright."

"You've been sulking around for three days. You've never been out of this room since you came here. That doesn't look alright to me."

The blonde didn't give out an answer. Sometimes, she hated it when JJ's being keen about things. He says simple words but they hit you hard because it's mostly the truth.

"There's something wrong going on Naomi, am I right?" He nervously asked, fidgeting with the pillow that was thrown to him earlier. He glanced at Naomi and saw her bringing her head back down to the bed and fixing her gaze at the ceiling. He heard her heave a sigh before speaking.

"Everything's fine J. I just need to focus more on the mission."

"Why? Been out of yourself lately?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged her shoulders and answered.

"Really?" He cried in disbelief. "Because honestly, I think you're doing a pretty good job."

"What?" She incredulously asked. As far as she could remember, she hasn't even done anything, yet.

"Remember that day you called me up and told me to shut up?"

"Yeah." She paused. "But what's that got to do with me doing a good job?" She asked again, one of her brows arching up.

"I heard your small talk with Emily." JJ offered an apologetic smile, thinking that he was eavesdropping and that Naomi wouldn't like it.

"Hang on, you heard?" Naomi cut him off, her brow arching even higher.

"Yeah. Through the camera pen."

"I thought that pen was only meant to capture videos?'

"Right. I forgot to tell you it catches sounds too. Sorry."

"Fucking hell." Naomi blurted out between her gritted teeth.

He paused for a moment, giving Naomi some time to calm down, and continued. "So, yeah. You're doing a good job on gaining Emily's trust. I mean, that's how it should work right? Gain their trust so nobody suspects anything then move in for the kill when you've completely gotten it."

Naomi was taken aback by what she had heard. She fell into silence for a little while as she tried to articulate something sensible, but just a mere "Erm, yeah, right. Something like that." escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as the horror of JJ's words dawned over her. It wasn't something like that. Clearly, it was far from that. She wasn't pretending to gain Emily's trust or anything, and she wasn't pretending to be somebody she was not either. She just happened to follow what she felt like was right, was good. But she knew that choosing to feel this particular indulging feeling was wrong, dead wrong. In fact, this certain unexplainable emotion was the very reason she was here at JJ's place today. She'd been here for three fucking days, still desperately trying to get her head right, trying to gather her thoughts that Emily had now messed up. At the same time, she wanted to avoid any instance that she and Emily would meet, as it would seem that the more she would see her, the more she would get drawn towards the red head and that alone was just unforgivable. Getting tired of thinking, she drew one last breath and jumped out of the bed. If she was going to do this, to fulfill what she has to, she would need JJ's help.

"Right genius." JJ jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice. "What do we have here?" She bent down and roamed her gaze along the lined up flat screen monitors and televisions, checking each and every one of it.

"I've placed hidden cameras to each department so we can keep an eye on everything that's happening. So what you're seeing here right now are real time footages of the whole Marshal Service facility." JJ explained, a proud, smug smile forming in his lips. "As you can see, there are labels at the top right corner of the screens." He lifted his finger to point out the said labels. "Each label tells us what department we're currently watching. Also, I've placed some hidden microphones in case we need to listen to their conversations so that we would know if they're onto something against you."

"Wow Double J! When did you do all of these?" Naomi exclaimed, amused and impressed.

"The day I delivered your forged papers, although someone else had to give those because I pretended to be a technician sent for maintenance." JJ answered.

Naomi extended her hand and ruffled JJ's hair. "Nice job! I'm impressed."

The brown haired boy let out a small laugh. "Thanks."

Naomi's glance then shifted to the screen, her eyes catching a familiar figure whose back was turned from the camera. As much as she wanted to tear her gaze from the monitor, she couldn't. Instead, she continued to watch how the familiar figure's shoulders were shaking, like she was laughing. Unconsciously, Naomi gripped the back of JJ's seat tight. It seemed like all the effort she had made earlier, to get her head right and focus on the task at hand, were now being thrown away, being wasted. All the will and desire to finish the mission were now crumbling into pieces. She was going back to square one. The weird part was, she didn't mind it at all, and for some reason, she wanted herself to be the cause of the familiar figure's laughter. As the figure turned around, with a smile so mesmerizing, so bewitching, Naomi felt herself melting, her knees wobbling. A wide smile she was incognizant of crawled in her own lips, only to be turned into a lopsided frown later on as she saw a man approaching Emily, his arms resting on her shoulders, pulling her into a warm, tight, embrace. She felt her teeth clench as she asked the question.

"Who's that guy?"

"That's Thomas, head of security. He handles–" JJ was soon cut off, seeing Naomi pull the main plug from the socket.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He erupted.

"I told you I need some quiet time." She darkly answered as she slumped back to the bed, a feeling of something boiling inside her still within. But as pictures of Emily's smile flash to her mind, she slowly drifted to sleep.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Naomi groaned. She had just stepped out of JJ's place, after waking up and apologizing for pulling the plug, when she felt heavy rain drops falling everywhere. "Can't this day get any worse?" She muttered and cursed under her breath as she made her way back to the facility. She had always loved rain but today wasn't just the right time, plus it was raining really hard. She decided to run, her shoes sloshing against the wet and slippery ground, her clothes already soaking wet, even if she had her leather jacket on. She cursed even more when a car passed her by and splashed water all over her. Rolling her eyes at the helplessness of her situation, she just continued to run until she reached the entrance of the facility. She hurried to get inside, ignoring the guards' greeting and offering of an umbrella, when a flash of red hair caught her eyes. She glided into a stop, her gaze settling on Emily's soaked form. She was standing near the same tree they had been three days ago, her head inclined upwards, her face catching each raindrop, her eyes shut tight. There was a smile on her lips as she seemingly enjoyed each drop, even letting out a soft giggle as if it was tickling her. Naomi then found herself walking slowly towards the still oblivious girl, trying her hardest to resist the urge to touch Emily as she drew near. The blonde stayed silent for a while, taking in Emily's form, everything about her. The way her hair hanged behind her inclined head, with water dripping from it, the way she bit her lip to stifle another giggle, the way her nose crinkled against the droplets of rain. Naomi's gaze then lowered down to Emily's neck, feeling herself swallow as she felt her throat run dry. She swallowed once more as she saw the whole of Emily's body, her curves surfacing because of the already soaked clothes. She heaved a deep breath and shook her head, she did not like where this was going. She then decided to reveal her presence before she could do something she'd regret later.

"I take it you love rain."

Emily jumped upon hearing Naomi's voice, her eyes darting open, her heart hammering. "How long have you been there?"

"I just arrived." The blonde lied.

"Oh." The red head muttered, her eyes finding Naomi's blue ones, and like its usual effect on her, it calmed her pounding heart like magic.

"Don't you want to go inside? You might catch a cold or something."

Emily shook her head. She liked it here and it just got far better now with Naomi coming, to be honest. So she sat down under the tree instead and leaned back against it, closing her eyes, half expecting Naomi to leave and get going. A few moments after, she felt another body drop beside her, her own lips twitching. She needed not to open her eyes for she knew exactly who the person was. Finding more courage, she inched closer, feeling Naomi's warm body against hers, their skins almost touching.

"I love the rain too." She heard the blonde spoke. She opened her eyes to be greeted again by a pair of blue ones staring deeply on her own.

"Why?" She mouthed.

"Because when it rains, it's like it's washing the world of everything, even fear and pain."

Emily felt herself well up into a smile at Naomi's words and she found her smiling back. She reached for a lock of the blonde's hair, tucking it in, unable to contain anymore the urge to feel her. Her hand recoiled back, wrapping them instead on herself, as she saw a hint of uncertainty on the blonde's eyes. She heard her took a deep breath before shrugging her jacket off.

"You should wear this, it's getting cold." Naomi said, covering Emily with the jacket.

"What about you?" The red head asked in reply.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." She answered with a reassuring smile.

Emily nodded. Silence fell as both of them fixed their gaze on the falling rain, yet, still fully aware of their bodies being very close.

"Funny, we always see each other in the exact same place." Naomi spoke after a long while of deafening silence.

"Yeah." Emily answered with a soft chuckle. "Maybe it's our place then." She whispered ever so softly so that the blonde would not hear, her cheeks starting to taint red as she spoke.

But then, Naomi did. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear anything, tried to block the thought from her head, yet, at the very back of her mind, she was agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 6

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Something needs to be done tonight.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

"Em, what's your favorite color?"

Emily bit her lip to stifle a blushing smile at the sound of her nickname. She paused for a few moments, her head kept down and her gaze fixed on the ground, waiting for the bright red flush spreading across her cheeks to disappear. She nervously fidgeted with the hem of her top, which never really was a good sign. The red head cursed herself for exhibiting such reactions, afraid that it might freak the blonde girl sitting next to her out. She hated it because it happens each and every time she was with Naomi and she was scared that these involuntary responses would set the blonde off, running away from her again just like before. She was already more than happy with the fact that she and Naomi were now actually spending time together, ever since that instance where they talked for hours under the rain. It had been days after that and it has become a habit to meet up under their usual spot, their place as the red head calls it.

Emily drew a deep breath, as soon as she felt the hotness on her cheeks fade, reminding herself that she can't fuck things up. Lifting her head, she faced the waiting blonde to give out her answer.

"Blue." She shyly replied.

"Oh." Naomi paused in surprise. She was actually expecting Emily to mention bright colors, it seemed like her type. "Nice color. Blue just like the ocean and the rain." She continued.

"And your eyes are blue." Emily barely whispered, her hand clamping her mouth as soon as she realized what had just escaped from her lips, her eyes growing wide in horror. She gnawed on her bottom lip hard, to the point that it was nearly bleeding, silently praying that Naomi didn't hear a single thing.

"What? What was that?"

"I-uhm, I said I love blue." She stammered, attempting to cover up what she said.

"It doesn't sound like what I heard." Naomi replied.

The red head scrunched her face, cursing Naomi's sudden take of notice on things. Why did she have to be observant now? She squinted her eyes, thinking of an escape from the embarrassing situation she was now in.

"It's what I said. Now what's your favorite color?" She let the words roll out from her mouth a little bit too quick.

"Brown." Naomi blurted out too suddenly, yet without hesitation. Her eyes were fixed on the red head's own pair, getting lost in them all at once. "I like brown." She paused. "Very, very much." She added and articulated each word with emphasis, as if to prove her point, hardly noticing that she was slowly leaning in towards Emily as she spoke. It was as if Emily's eyes were magnets, pulling her closer.

"You never liked brown Naomi! You like black right?" Naomi jumped upon hearing JJ's voice on the receiver, causing her to pull back and return to her previous position.

"Shit. JJ!" She hissed between her clenched teeth. How could she ever forget that JJ was listening?

Emily's forehead creased. "Who's JJ?"

"Uhm, JJ. He's a – he's a friend of mine. I suddenly remembered that I need to call him and tell him to stop messing around." Naomi nervously explained, giving vehemence at the last few words, sending JJ a message that he hopefully would get. To her relief, she heard him mutter "Sorry." at once.

"Oh. Right. Go ahead, call your friend then." Emily sourly replied, like there was acid in her tongue. Naomi noticed the sudden change of the red head's mood, from cheerful to sullen, and she could swear she saw a flash of jealousy on Emily's eyes. A triumphant smile fell on her lips.

"I swear we're just friends." The blonde couldn't help but explain. "Nothing more." She smiled again, enjoying the sudden turn of events.

"Why are you being defensive?" Emily bantered, her once sullen mood now gone.

"Well, coz you know, I just thought. Ugh! Never mind!" Naomi stuttered, rolling her eyes. The red head snorted at her reaction, giggling to herself. The other girl couldn't help but join in, laughing at the awkwardness yet silliness of the situation.

"So now, where were we?" Naomi asked after recovering from her laughter. "Oh right, brown." She paused, searching once again for those pair of eyes she'd now loved being lost to. Upon finding them, she smiled and said. "Brown is the loveliest color I've ever seen."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi and Emily made their way inside the facility, finally deciding that it was already too cold for them to stay outside. Along the way, they bumped into Katie.

"Oh Katie! There you are." Emily greeted her twin.

"Hey Em." The older twin greeted back. "I'm gonna go grab some dinner, you wanna come?"

Emily answered with a nod and turned to face Naomi who was standing next to her. She offered her a smile before turning her gaze back to her sister. "Katie this is my friend by the way, her name's – "

"The name's Jade." Her head snapped up as Naomi cut her off.

"I thought it's Naomi?" She asked in confusion.

"Erm, that's uhm, my second name." The blonde answered, biting her lip afterwards, hoping that Emily wouldn't press anymore.

"Oh, okay." The red head replied, to Naomi's relief. Somehow though, she wasn't that convinced. It was like Naomi's hiding something.

"I'm starving. Let's go." Katie called out, sensing the sudden tension that occurred. The two other girls nodded and followed her lead.

"Bonkers! Detective Jade! Good to see you around!" Panda shouted as Naomi stepped in into the cafeteria.

"Hey Panda." Naomi replied.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you around Jade." Freddie, who was on the same table with Panda and Effy, asked.

"I'm all good. Thanks."

"Come sit with us." Effy invited. Naomi eyed Katie and Emily who were now standing on the queue, waiting for their turn to buy some food. "Them too." Effy added. The blonde nodded and walked towards the twins, joining them. Emily had been unusually quiet and it worried Naomi too much not for the reason that her cover might be blown, but because she didn't want the red head to be upset. Weird.

"Hey." The blonde called out and gave Emily a little nudge as soon as they were settled on the dining table.

Emily turned and faced Naomi. "Yeah?"

"Why too quiet?"

"Nothing." She answered and softly shook her head.

"Is it about my name?" Naomi asked but Emily didn't answer.

"Hey Emily." She called again. "C'mon I'm going mad here."

Emily roamed her eyes around to see if someone was noticing their argument. Fortunately, everybody was busy with their food and own conversations. She heaved a sigh before she replied.

"What really is your name?"

Naomi half expected her question, but she couldn't find a perfect excuse this time. Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell Emily a little bit of the truth.

"My real name's Naomi."

"But why do you tell them it's Jade?" Emily asked, her forehead furrowing in confusion.

"Because I only tell people my real name if they're really special." Naomi whispered softly, sending the red head beside her into a blush.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi stepped in into her room, leaning her back against the door the moment she closed it. She shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath at the same time as the realization of her cover being nearly blown hit her. She angrily kicked the floor, frustrated at how Emily makes her forget everything. She wanted to kick herself too for being so careless. She made her way to her bed and sat. She needed to think things over. She drew out another long breath as she tried to figure out why she was spending time with the red head in the first place. First of all, she never was the friendly type. God she hated people. And second, she was supposed to kill her for fuck's sake! It was easy, Cook said. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was stopping her. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"_Gain their trust so nobody suspects anything then move in for the kill when you've completely gotten it."_

JJ's words rang over her head. Yes, this was exactly it. She needed time, enough to gain Emily's trust completely. It's the perfect explanation as to why she couldn't make her move. She forced herself to believe the excuse she was making, although half of her was screaming that this wasn't it. There was still something she was missing, something she needed to point out.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating at the pocket of her jeans. She reached for it and saw the one name she was dreading to see.

"Cook." She mumbled.

"Oh shit." She heard JJ curse on the receiver. "Yes, JJ. Shit."

Pressing the green button, she greeted. "Hey."

"Naomikins." Cook called out back, speaking the most horrible nickname ever, but this time she didn't react to it. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She briefly answered.

"Not in the talking mood are we?" Cook bantered.

"What is it Cook?" She retorted. She heard Cook laugh on the other line, then after a while he turned serious, dead serious.

"Why isn't she fucking dead Naomi?"

The question caught Naomi off-guard. She paused for a moment, thinking of something sensible to say but she couldn't come up with anything.

"Why?!" She flinched as Cook yelled on the other line, his voice full of anger and disappointment.

"I-I still need some time Cook. I need to gain her trust first before I do anything." She stammered.

"I think I've given you enough time Naomi." Cook replied in a grave tone. "Or are you being a fucking wuss? Can't do it, can you?" He insulted, provoking Naomi.

"No I'm not. I can do it! I told you I can!" She shouted at him.

"Aw, Naomikins is being a baby. Coochy-coo." Cook scoffed. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. If I had known, I would have asked somebody else to do the fucking job. Or I could have done it myself."

"Shut up! I can do it alright. I can!" She snapped, anger completely taking over her as she heard Cook's cruel words. She was never going to let anybody step on her.

Cook let out another dark, insulting laugh. "You can eh?" Turning serious once again, he spoke. "I want her dead by tonight, you got it?" Then, he hung up.

Naomi's phone slid from her hand, dropping on the bed. As Cook's last words rung in her ears, she just realized what she had gotten herself into. Her impulsive and provoked actions led her to this. Tonight, she has to kill Emily. She swallowed hard as she felt her throat run dry. She wasn't entirely ready, but she has to. Fighting back the tears that were starting to sting her eyes, she dropped her body to the bed and fixed her gaze on the ceiling. Lying on the bed for hours, she just kept staring at the ceiling, relishing each moment she had spent with Emily. She did not bothering to ask why she was doing it. It just felt like she had to, no, she wanted to.

As the clock ticked at two am, she reached under the bed, taking out her suitcase.

"JJ." She called while she flicked the suitcase locks and lifted the lid open.

"Naomi?" JJ replied.

"We do it tonight." She answered, her voice almost cracking down.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired boy worriedly asked.

She took another deep breath to push back the tears. "Yes." She paused, taking the switch blade knife from the secret pocket of her suitcase. She closed her eyes, her vision of a cheerful and beautiful Emily was replaced by a bleeding and lifeless one. She vehemently shook her head to get rid of the image, feeling herself choke at the vision. She wanted to remember Emily, her mesmerizing brown eyes, her cute little nose, her dashing smile. She wanted to remember how beautiful she is when she laughs, when she giggles, when she blushes. How lovely she looks even when she's soaking wet, under the rain. She wanted to remember how Emily says her name, like music to her ears that she could listen to all day. She wanted to remember her, everything about her.

"You ready Naomi?" JJ asked, breaking her reverie. With one last look at the vision, she stood from the bed, clutching the now opened switch blade knife, and headed to the door.

"Yeah J. I'm ready." She answered, letting Cook's harsh words ring on her mind to give her a boost, and to give her a reason to do what she was supposed to. As soon as she recalled, anger began burning up inside her again. This was her name and her pride at stake.

"Okay, good luck. I'll lead your way." JJ assured.

Naomi darted out of her room and went straight to the twin's own, a sickening feeling in her gut began rushing in. Upon reaching the door, she lifted her hand and clutched the door knob, twisting it gently so as to not make a sound that could wake anybody up. She glanced sideways first, making sure that there was nobody around that could see her, before pushing the door open and slipping in quietly. She closed the door soundlessly and roamed her eyes around the room, searching for her target. There was light entering the window, coming from the lamp post outside, enough to see around the room. Finally, she found her lying on the bed closest to the door. She sighed in relief, seeing that Katie's bed was on the far corner of the room, quite a distance from Emily's. She could see the red head's sleeping form from where she was standing, thus making her stop on her tracks. She stared at her intently, taking it all in. Emily's bright red hair spread all over her pillow, her nose that crinkled from time to time, her slightly parted lips that just pulled up into a smile. Naomi guessed that she probably was dreaming.

"Naomi, are you done?" JJ's question knocked her back to reality.

"No." She softly hissed. Shaking her head, she crouched slightly and walked stealthily towards the sleeping read head. She held the switch blade knife tight in place as she reached the side of Emily's bed, merely a few inches away. She prepared herself, shifting herself into a killing stance, ready to launch at the perfect moment, when suddenly, she heard Emily mumbling.

"Naomi."

The blonde's eyes grew wide in horror thinking that she had accidentally woken up the sleeping girl. She took a swallow and tried to stay still, not moving even one muscle. A drip of sweat flowed down from her temple down to her cheek as she struggled to keep her position.

"Naomi." She heard once more. To her relief, Emily rolled over to her other side, indicating that she was still fast asleep. Slowly, Naomi straightened from the crouch, her switch blade knife now pointing towards the other side, her killing stance broken.

An uncontainable frantic thud. An irrepressible speeding beat. A changing heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 7

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Confusion settles in, leading into a series of unfortunate events :D

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going! I think it's a meh chapter though =/

_Do it._

A strong thump of the heart.

_Just fucking do it._

A loud, banging beat.

_Get this over with._

A painful pound, almost ripping her own chest apart.

She walked towards the bed even closer, the switch blade knife still clutched in her hand tightly. She lifted her shaking hand up, aiming the razor-sharp dagger just mere inches above the sleeping girl's chest, and took one deep, heavy breath. She closed her eyes, preparing to deliver the final blow. Pausing for a moment, she allowed herself to look at the other girl, taking her all in. For the first time ever, she permitted herself to touch the sleeping girl's cheek, her cold fingertips brushing softly against the warm, soft skin. She smiled at the feeling of the sleeping girl's skin against hers, thinking that that probably was the best feeling in the world. But a glance on the positioned blade reminded her of what yet has to be done, pulled her back to reality. She steadied herself then, reverting to her killing stance, her thoughts now focused on carrying out the plan.

Yet, she couldn't even bring herself to swing the switch blade knife, let alone thrust it down on the other girl's chest. She just remained stood there instead, with a knife in hand, her knees bent a little, her lips quivering, her breathing jagged. No matter how many times she forced her hand to move, her will wasn't that strong enough to even make her smallest finger twitch. There was something that was stopping her, something she couldn't point out. An internal battle was going on inside her mind. One part of her brain screamed to just swing the fucking blade and get this all done, save her name and her pride. But a surprisingly larger part bellowed something else, something entirely different. She knew her pride was already losing the battle and it wouldn't be too long before she gives in and just let everything go.

That particular moment came when she finally resigned and ended her internal battle. Lowering her hand, she bent in a little, her lips so close to the sleeping girl's ear.

"You're going to hate me Emily when you finally find out about the truth." She whispered. She leaned in further to inhale that intoxicating scent of hers. She smelled of flowers, the rain and something uniquely Emily. She pulled back, planted a soft, quick kiss on the red head's forehead and stormed out on her way.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Once inside the confinements of her own room, Naomi flicked her switch blade knife open and angrily flung it across the area, hitting a hanged painting like a dart. She let out a furious groan, sending JJ on the edge of his seat. Her eyes landed on a wooden stool sitting nearby her bedside table. Picking it up, she lifted it above her head and forcefully threw it against the wall, causing it to smash into pieces. She really is unbelievably strong when she's enraged.

"Naomi." JJ nervously called out in the receiver. "Naomi." He repeated when the blonde did not respond. He paused for a moment, waiting for Naomi to speak anything, but instead he heard her sobbing, probably for the first time in his life, because Naomi never cried.

"Naomi." He called out once more, this time gentle, comforting.

"I can't do it J." She finally managed to answer in between her sobs.

"It's okay Naomi. You're not yet ready. Don't push yourself. We'll do it some other time."

"No, you don't get it J!" She shouted in protest. "I can't kill her. Ever. I just- I just don't think I can." She burst into another set of tears, hating herself for being this weak. She cursed herself for letting Emily get a hold on her, yet she knew she couldn't blame her either. Things just went out of her control, totally out of her hands.

"Oh. Right. We'll that's gotta be a problem." JJ replied casually, like it was no big deal. "I think you should take a rest first Naomi and then we'll sort this out later okay? You and me."

"You're not even going to ask me why?"

"Look Naomi, I don't want to force you to say things to me okay? I want you to tell me things when you're comfortable enough. I don't want to put more pressure on you either, that's Cook's job." He paused and let out a chuckle. "Besides, I know there's a pretty good reason why you can't do this, because you just don't back out against something. It's not like you."

Naomi let out another sob before answering. "Thanks J. So much."

"No problem." He replied in satisfaction.

With that, she let herself drop to bed, buried her face on the pillows and drifted off to sleep. Into another world were complicated things like this did not even exist.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Freddie!"

Freddie turned around and saw Thomas running towards him.

"Hey Thomas!" He greeted happily. "Haven't seen you around that much."

Thomas bent down on his knees, panting. "You need to see this Freddie." He muttered breathlessly.

"See what?" The kind inspector asked.

Thomas stood upright, taking out a video tape from his jacket pocket and handing it to Freddie.

"Watch this as soon as you can. It's a VTR of Emily's room this morning, around two to three am." He replied with a dark, grave tone.

"What's in here?" Freddie asked, his forehead growing into a crease.

"Just watch. As soon as you can." Thomas replied. He patted Freddie over his shoulder before making his way, leaving the confused and flabbergasted inspector alone.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

The incessant ringing of her phone woke Naomi up. She reached out and grabbed the cell phone lying on her bedside table and pressed the green button. Holding the phone on her ear, she groaned.

"JJ?"

"Naomi!" JJ shrieked causing Naomi to flinch and hold the cell phone a few inches away from her ear.

"Jesus! What the fuck are you so freaked out about JJ?" She irritatingly asked.

"You need to get out of there!"

"What?"

"You need to get out of there Naomi. Now!"

"Why the fuck?" She asked, her voice now getting higher. She was growing more and more irritated with JJ.

"Your cover's blown Naomi." He replied in a scared, agitated tone.

"What?!" She shouted. "How the fuck did that even happen?!"

"You were caught on VTR when you entered Emily's room. I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a hidden camera."

"Jesus! I thought you checked everything out?" She exclaimed.

"I did! I did! I even checked three times! Plus there was nothing jamming with our signal. I mean, if there were hidden cameras, they should be interfering with our signals."

"But there were hidden cameras J! Otherwise I wouldn't be caught, would I?" Naomi retorted, her words full of sarcasm.

"I know. I know. They must have used high end security cameras. I'm really, really sorry." JJ apologized.

Naomi heaved a sigh before answering. "It's alright J. I'm sorry too. I've been taking it all out on you."

"It's nothing. Now hurry up and leave." He replied, cutting the line off.

The blonde hurriedly jumped out of the bed and slipped on her clothes. She retrieved her suitcase under her bed, throwing it open over the covers, and moved frantically around the room to gather up her things. She ran around the room so much, grabbing each of her stuff and throwing them inside the suitcase, that she didn't notice her door creaking open.

"You're leaving?" A familiar, husky voice asked.

Naomi stopped dead on her tracks, her body freezing, her heart racing. She lifted her head and slowly turned around to face the red head who spoke. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to answer as she once again got lost in Emily's eyes. She watched as the other girl walk towards her, stopping only till they're just one breath away from each other.

"Where are you going?" She asked again. Her eyes full of unanswered questions.

"I need to leave." The blonde finally managed to answer after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Emily asked, a hint of hurt and disappointment evident in her voice and in her eyes.

"I just can't okay?" Naomi answered but it came out harsher than she intended to, regretting it later when she saw Emily's eyes mirror hurt and pain in them, amidst the stinging tears.

"Look Emily. I really need to get out of here, so will you please excuse me?" She blurted out, finally sending the red head into tears with her hurtful words. She felt her heart clench tight at the sight of Emily crying. She wanted to take back everything she said and lock Emily into a warm, heartfelt embrace but it was her life at stake. As much as she wanted to stay and be there for Emily, she couldn't afford to compromise things.

Emily stepped aside, letting the blonde pass. But before Naomi could even completely get out, she caught her by the wrist and turned her around.

"Naomi." She called out, her eyes pleading for the blonde to stay.

Naomi shut her eyes tight and heaved a heavy sigh. She knew that the only way for Emily to let her go was to hurt her, threaten her. Even though the mere thought breaks her heart, she went on with it.

"Emily." She called out, gripping the red head by her shoulders. "I'm a very dangerous person. You need to stay away from me. Do you understand?"

"No you're not. I don't believe you." Emily shook her head violently.

"Yes I am. You need to stay away from me, because, because–" She gulped. She knew she was going to regret whatever she was going to say, but she had no choice. It was the only way.

"What?"

"I don't like you, not at all. Not even a single bit. I can't stand being near you." The blonde snapped and turned to leave, slamming the door shut behind her.

The words rolled off Naomi's tongue ever so gratingly that it left Emily anguished, weakened and wounded.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi revved the motorcycle up as she trailed down the road on an incrementing speed. She felt so disgusted with herself that she was almost tempted to slam the motorcycle against the post, with her being crushed in it. Hurting Emily was unforgivable, a mortal sin. She would never forget the look on Emily's face when she left her. That pained look in her eyes will forever haunt her. She suddenly felt her eyes sting with tears as the vision of the red head continuously flashed on her mind. She desperately wanted to go back, to make things right. She never wanted to leave Emily like this. She wanted her last memory of the red head to be something beautiful, something perfect.

A few moments later, she felt her cell phone ringing on her pocket. Slowing down a tad bit, she reached for it, her forehead creasing as she saw an unknown number calling, and held it on her ear.

"Naomikins."

"Oh shit." She cursed under her breath. "Cook."

"It would seem to me that you disobeyed me again yeah?"

"Look Cook –"

"I can't believe how weak you are Naomi. To think, you learned everything first hand, from me." Cook replied in a dark, disbelieving tone, cutting her off.

"Cook will you-"

"I'm finishing what you started."

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion. Suddenly, a piercing scream filled her ears. A scream that was too familiar to her, too important.

"Emily!" She shouted. "What the fuck did you do to her Cook?!"

Cook scoffed out loud. "Like I said, finishing what you started."

"Don't you dare touch her Cook! Don't fucking touch her!"

"The game is on Naomi. If you want her, come get her."

"Fuck!" Naomi cursed under her breath as the line went dead. She dropped her foot down on the road, hit the brakes and spun the motorcycle violently around, sending the tires into a splitting screech.

It was a dangerous game of hide and seek she would be playing, with Emily's life on the line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 8

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Naomi's a hero but there were consequences.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going! Pretty long one so don't get bored :D

Naomi slammed the wooden door open, her arm still resting on the door as she panted and caught her breath. Her hair was in a disheveled form from traveling all the way down to JJ's at top speed. Her clothes were in a mess, quite soaked because it just had started to rain when she got back. Her usually shiny, black shoes were spotted with mud from all those puddles she'd recklessly wheeled onto.

"JJ!" She shouted.

JJ jumped at the loud bang of the door, not to mention Naomi's shrill voice. He slowly turned around, utterly surprised to see the blonde standing at his threshold. "Erm, Naomi, you could use a knock or two?"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"And you broke my door." He lifted his finger and pointed at the now broken knob of his door.

"I don't give a fuck about your door J." She answered in a serious, grave tone. She walked towards the shaking boy, stopping right in front of him. "I need to know where Cook is."

Something in Naomi's deadly stare and form made JJ feel too afraid and he hesitated to answer. He lowered his head down to hide his look of fear instead, his lips starting to quiver.

"Where's Cook, JJ?" Still, the boy remained silent. "Tell me now!" Naomi slammed her hand on the table, causing the lined monitors and tellys on top of it to shake, and made JJ flinch.

"I don't know." He answered, barely whispering.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not allowed to tell." JJ softly shook his head.

Naomi dropped herself down in front of JJ's feet, her legs spread wide, suddenly feeling the exhaustion and the graveness of the situation sinking in. She bent her knees, placed each of her arms on top of them and sighed, before looking up to face JJ.

"I really need to know JJ." She paused. "Please."

The sudden gentleness and pleading in the blonde's voice confused JJ. "Why Naomi?"

"I need to save Emily."

"Why? Aren't you glad Cook's finishing the job for you? I mean, at least you don't have to deal with your conscience anymore."

"Conscience? You think it's all about me not being able to handle the thought of killing somebody?"

JJ meekly nodded his head to answer. "Isn't it?"

"No JJ!" She snapped. "It's something different. Something else!"

"Then what Naomi? Tell me what?"

Naomi dropped her voice down. "I wish I could tell you J. I wish I could tell myself. But I don't know. I just know there's something else." She heaved another sigh. "Please JJ. Just tell me where they are."

JJ paused for a moment, before letting out a faint smile. "The old warehouse near the woods. I'll guide you to get there."

Naomi smiled back. "No JJ. You don't have to do this." She stood up and patted JJ on the shoulder. "I don't want you to get in trouble too. Thanks for everything J."

JJ lifted his hand, his fingers circling around the blonde's wrist. "I want to do this Naomi. I want to break free from Cook. I can't take this anymore."

"But we could both die J!"

"I know. But I'd rather be killed than do things that I'm forced to do. I won't let them use me again."

Naomi lifted her free hand and ruffled JJ's hair. "Nobody's going to use you anymore J. I promise you that." She answered, pulling her hand from JJ's grip and turning to leave.

"Use the car on the garage!" She heard JJ shout before the door behind her closed.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Isn't she fucking pretty boys?" Cook eyed a cowering Emily standing before him. "Too bad I don't fancy a shag tonight." He lifted his hand to catch a lock of Emily's hair, tucking it in. "Or maybe you could change my mind." His fingertips barely brushed the red head's cheek, as she tried to cringe away from her perpetrator's touch.

"Fuck you." Emily spat back.

"Nice, aren't we brave? No wonder Naomi can't kill you. She likes feisty ones, that girl." Cook watched as Emily's eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh, you don't know?" He asked in a mocking tone, scoffing afterwards.

"You really don't." He muffled in between his laughter. "I sent Naomi to kill you."

"Why?" Emily asked, gritting her teeth. Her hands were now curled into fists.

"Remember that fateful night when you stuck your nose up to somebody's business? Well, I just seem to be that guy you saw shooting some fucking chap on his fucking head." He smiled at the sound of Emily's sharp intake of breath. "James Cook, at your fucking service." He bowed and let out another mocking laugh.

"What do you want from me?" Emily finally managed to articulate despite of her towering fear. Her heart was hammering out loud, too loud that Cook might even be hearing it.

"I actually want a lot of things from you, but bottom line is I want you dead. Now." He answered in a grievous tone. "And since Naomi can't do it, I will." A despiteful smirk crawled in his lips. He nodded at his two companions, motioning to them to get out of the room.

Emily slowly backed away as she felt Cook inching in closer. But she was caught in a dead end when her back touched the wall. Cook lifted both of his hands, pinning each of them beside Emily's head, locking her in.

"You can't run from me Emily." Cook whispered, nibbling Emily's ear. With a disgusted feeling, the red head gathered all of her strength and stepped on Cook's foot. As he howled in pain, removing his hands to take care of his foot, the red head broke into a run and headed to the door. But Cook recovered quickly, running after Emily and catching her by the waist. Emily tried to struggle from his grip as he forced her to turn around. A loud slap caught Emily off guard and she fell down to the floor.

"No one fucking hurts me and gets the fuck away with it." Cook said in an angry tone as he drew his gun from his back, pointing it to the cringing red head on the floor.

Emily shut her eyes tight, as she waited for the bullet to pierce her weak, trembling body. At the back of her mind, she was wishing to see a particular blonde beauty for one last time.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Meanwhile, Naomi was racing down the road, narrowly missing the numerous cars on the lane. Her own car ran in a zigzag as she avoided each and every one of them without losing her speed.

"JJ." She called out, her phone stuck in her ear. "I'm almost near the woods. You stand by yeah?"

"Copy that Naomi." JJ nervously replied.

"How did Cook get hold of Emily?" She remembered to ask, failing to do so when she was back at JJ's impermanent house.

"She followed you when you left the facility." Naomi abruptly steered the wheel further left, as she nearly hit a counter-flowing vehicle. JJ's words unexpectedly stung her. "Cook was waiting outside. He was checking out if you adhered to the plan and when he saw Emily alive, he figured out you didn't."

"Fuck. This is all my fault." She muttered, the realization making her step on the gas pedal, sending the car at full speed.

"Don't blame yourself Naomi. You know Cook." JJ tried to console.

Naomi jeered at herself. "I should have fucking stayed."

"If you stayed, you could've compromised yourself."

"But Emily would be safe." She retorted.

"Look Naomi, there's no use blaming yourself now. You're the only one who could save her alright?"

Naomi took a deep, heavy breath, pondering on JJ's words. "Right." She paused. "How many are they?"

"Three, including Cook."

"Always too confident with himself. This should be easy." Naomi snorted. "I'm here. I'll call you when I need help."

"Roger." JJ replied.

Naomi stomped at the breaks, leading the car into a complete halt. She could already see the old warehouse and decided to park a few meters away from it. If she was to make a silent entrance, she couldn't take chances. She made her way to the side of the warehouse and leaned her back against the wall. Walking lightly, back still stuck on the wall, she reached the corner and peeked carefully so she wouldn't blow her cover. Seeing that the two men were resting on the porch, she proceeded to the back door of the warehouse and looked for Emily. She was just on her way to the second room, when she heard a piercing scream. She scrambled on her feet and ran towards the source of the sound, banging the huge door open as soon as she reached it.

"Emily!" Her eyes fell on the red head, her elbows leaning against the floor. Emily snapped her head to Naomi's direction, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the blonde. Naomi's eyes grew wide with shock and anger as she saw Emily's face. There was a small bruise forming on her cheek and the corner of her lip was bleeding. The blonde's eyes squinted and darted to Cook, rage starting to rush within her.

"I told you not to fucking touch her!" She shouted and ran towards a still surprised Cook.

She shoved him towards the wall, gripped his wrist and slammed it against the wall numerous times, knocking the gun off his hand. But Cook recovered and pushed her away forcefully, stooping over to pick up his gun. Fortunately, Naomi was quick enough to trip Cook with her foot, sending the blonde boy to land face first on the floor. The gun slid away. Naomi sprung to her feet but Cook caught him by her ankle, pulling her down. She fell on the floor, her head hitting the cold, hard surface. Cook towered over her, his hands strangling over Naomi's neck, but the blonde managed to punch him straight in the nose. He landed on the floor again while Naomi got up to her feet. Cook was barely standing when Naomi rushed towards him again and kicked him in between his legs. He was writhing with pain when the blonde reached for the gun and helped Emily stand up. She took Emily's hand, intertwining it with hers, and walked to a still writhing Cook.

"I warned you not to lay even a finger on her." She pointed the gun towards him. "You fucking hurt her you prick!"

"You gonna shoot me? You can't even kill that fucking bitch!" Cook answered in a mocking tone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" She screamed, her whole body shaking with anger.

Cook scoffed. "She's a bitch. A worthless, fucking bitch!"

Naomi pulled the trigger and fired, nearly missing Cook's head. "I'll fucking kill you Cook, I swear. You'll pay for what you did." She spoke in a deadly tone. Tugging Emily's arm, she motioned for them to escape as she heard a couple of footsteps running towards their direction. She darted out of the room, heading towards where she first came from, not letting go of Emily's hand.

"Get them!" She ran even faster upon hearing Cook's voice disturb the whole silent woods. They ran into the forest, desperately trying to shake the two men following them off their trails. They ran and ran for like hours and she knew Emily was already getting tired and so was she. But they couldn't afford to stop and rest and risk being caught. Suddenly an idea flicked on her mind. She took out her phone and dialed JJ's number.

"Naomi?"

"Listen JJ." She spoke breathlessly as her and Emily slowed into a walk when she finally made sure that they were far enough. Her eyes roamed around the surroundings, trying to check if there was somebody else near. "I need you to call Cook."

"What for?" JJ asked confusedly.

"Tell him that the police are coming here and they're on their way."

"But – "

"Hurry JJ!" She cut JJ off and ended the call. Placing the cell phone back on her pocket, she pulled Emily behind a huge tree and hid, waiting or rather hoping that her plan would work. Not long after, she heard Cook's voice asking the two men to retreat. Relief flooded on both of them. Naomi closed her eyes tight and blew out her breath she didn't realize she'd been holding since she got there. Her attention then turned to Emily, who was panting, gasping for air.

"We're safe now." She muttered as Emily's gaze fell on her. Her eyes met brown again and got lost in them like before. She knew how she missed this feeling, getting lost in Emily's eyes. She dropped the gun she was holding and lifted her hand to touch Emily's cheek, the pad of her thumb wiping the blood from Emily's lips. "I'm sorry if he hurt you. I'm really sorry." She whispered.

"Is it true?" Emily asked.

"What?" Naomi's brow arched in confusion.

"Y-you were sent to kill me?"

Naomi's whole body stiffened as the question caught her off guard.

"Well?"

Naomi answered with a stiff nod.

"Did you try to kill me?" Emily asked, her eyes starting to sting with tears.

"I-I did." Naomi stammered, her heart dropping when Emily pulled away from her hold. The red head started to march away from her.

"Emily, wait!" She called out and ran after Emily, catching her wrist and turning her around. "Will you just let me explain?"

"Why did you even come here? You should have let me get killed! It would save you a lot of time and energy." Emily snapped.

"What? You think I regret saving you?" Naomi asked in disbelief.

"Didn't you? Or maybe you came here so you could just kill me yourself."

"Emily, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm right! Am I not?"

"What? Why would I go through all these trouble so that I could kill you? That would be stupid!" Naomi retorted. "Emily!" She called again as she watched the red head run away from her.

Emily tried hard to push back her tears but they wouldn't just stop flowing. She angrily wiped them away as she tried to figure out which way to go. She wanted to get out of this forest so bad, wanted to get away from Naomi's sight so bad. She was dwelling so deep into her thoughts that she failed to notice a protruding root. Her foot got caught up in the root and she landed on the ground.

"Jesus Christ Emily! I spent my everything to protect you from Cook, so could you at least be careful?" She heard Naomi say as the blonde got near to her. Naomi held out her hand but she refused to take it, springing up on her feet on her own. She winced when she was finally able to stand up, feeling a pang of pain attack the foot that got caught up with the root.

"Can you walk?" Naomi worriedly asked. Emily rolled her eyes in response.

"I can take care of myself." She turned her back from Naomi and started to walk away, only to wince in pain again as she took her first step. Fortunately, Naomi was fast enough to be beside her, catching her before she falls again.

"Right." Naomi snorted and chuckled. Emily tried to move away from the blonde's hold when suddenly, she felt herself being scooped and carried by the blonde in her arms.

"Put me down!" She tried to protest, but the blonde was stronger.

"No." Naomi bantered. "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kiss you."

Emily felt herself blush. "I said put me down!"

"Oh, you want a kiss huh?" Naomi chuckled.

"No! I want you to put me down!" Emily paddled her feet as an attempt to struggle from the blonde's iron grip.

Naomi let out a loud laugh. "I won't let you down alright." Emily in turn, rolled her eyes and pouted.

They walked in silence for a while, nobody daring to say another word. It was a real awkward moment, yet, both girls were afraid to speak, opting to shut their mouths tight rather.

Naomi let out one deep, tired sigh. "I can't carry you anymore like this." She told Emily.

"You could always put me down. I can walk by myself." Emily sourly answered.

Naomi let out another chuckle, annoying Emily further. "What I mean is, I'll carry you on my back instead." She replied as she put Emily gently on her feet.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not crippled."

"Look Emily, it's nearly dark and believe me you wouldn't want to still be he here when it gets completely dark. So hop onto my back now."

Emily stuck out her tongue before climbing to Naomi's back, avoiding as much skin contact as possible. She was near the edge of forgiving Naomi, after all she saved her life, yet, she wanted to stay angry at her. It seemed the right thing.

As soon as Emily was settled, the blonde started walking again, the same awkward silence settling in.

"Em." Naomi called out later. She glanced on her shoulder when she got no answer, finding out that Emily had already fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight, a rush of relief taking over her as she thought about the red head being there, safe in her arms. She leaned closer, planting a kiss on Emily's hair before concentrating on her trail again. Once they reached her parked car, she gently laid Emily on the passenger seat, making sure that the red head was comfortable enough to continue her sleep. She leaned in once again to kiss Emily on the forehead before slipping in on the driver's seat.

As much as she was relieved that Emily was already safe, something at the back of her mind was screaming that Cook would be back for more. This game was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

**My apologies! I posted the wrong chapter last night! Really, really sorry! here's the real one!**

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 9

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** When Naomi said the wrong words.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

The day was nearly drawing into a close yet, Naomi did not have the faintest idea where to go. She had been constantly driving for hours, her feet already hurting, her hands already tired from gripping and turning the steering wheel. She winced in pain as she tried to flex her fingers, which now seemed to be stuck on the wheel, feeling the blood rush in each and every tip. Every muscle, bone and joint of hers seemed to ache and swell due to her unfriendly encounter with Cook. She flinched at the thought of what had happened earlier, her tired, weary eyes instantaneously falling on the sleeping red head seated beside her. Emily was the only thing that was keeping her going at this particular moment. She knew she had already spent every ounce of her energy, but the sight of Emily peacefully sleeping seemed to inspire a new intensity of strength within her. She supposed it was all due to adrenaline rush, yet, at the back of her mind, she knew very well that it was something else, something deeper. Her eyes continued to flicker between the road and Emily for fear that the red head would suddenly disappear, fear that this was all a dream and that Emily was still in Cook's cruel, lustful hands. Yes, she knew it was utterly absurd but this was the only way she thought would calm her and make her feel at ease. She had never been scared that much in her life. In fact, she had always thought she would never be scared of anything. But this was entirely different, for she was not afraid for her life, instead, she was scared for Emily's, totally fucking scared that she would get hurt, or worse, be killed. The thought made her cringe, her grip on the steering wheel unconsciously tightening. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the distressing thought, and focused more on to where they should be heading. She felt Emily stir a little at her side, causing a lock of hair to stray and scatter on her cheek. She reached out and caught the lock, gently tucking it in behind the red head's ear, only to reveal the now dark bruise she never wanted to recall or see. The mere sight of it made her want to stop the car, wheel it around and go straight to Cook to end everything once and for all. But this wasn't the best time, not yet.

"Fuck him." She cursed under her breath, her gaze flickering back to the road, as the sight of the offending bruise seemed to instigate a huge amount of rage inside of her. She lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent herself from shaking with anger. She heaved a labored breath as an attempt to compose herself and continue driving forward instead.

More hours had passed, Naomi's mind still struggling between going back to kill Cook and moving further to bring Emily to safety, when suddenly, an odd place popped up in her head. The very last place she would ever have thought of yet, probably the safest place for them to hide and stay for the meantime. Maneuvering the car on the detour route, she followed the road towards the place she had always thought she would never step in again.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

A soft shake on the shoulders woke Emily up. She fluttered her eyes open, blinking a few times, as the face she had loved to see finally registered.

"Naomi." She mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. She smiled at her.

"Hey Em." The blonde greeted back, cupping Emily's cheek, the pad of her thumb gently brushing the dark bruise she very much hated. "Does this still hurt?"

Emily's eyes first grew wide in shock as she remembered everything that occurred, squinting later on as she swatted Naomi's hand away from her. "Don't touch me." She warned, a certain amount of venom in her tone.

"What the fuck?" Naomi exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're still mad at me?"

"I never said I've forgiven you." Emily rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, forgetting that her foot was still swelling. She winced as she took a step, nearly tumbling down when she felt the sudden jolt of pain rush in. Luckily, she got hold of the opened car door, allowing her to steady herself. Her nostrils flared upon hearing a laughing Naomi stepping out of the car.

"Come on, let me help you." The blonde offered, gnawing her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." Emily retorted, slowly letting go of the car door to walk away from Naomi.

Naomi snorted and let out another laugh. "You don't even know where you're going." She shouted.

"I can find a motel on my own."

Naomi's laugh grew louder. "The motel's still a few kilometers away from here. With your foot like that, I doubt you'd make it by tonight, or even tomorrow. You'll end up sleeping on the pavement."

"I don't care, as long as I'm not with a killer like you." Emily snapped back, feeling her own anger and irritation rise.

The red head's words seemed to do the trick as Naomi felt them stung. "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat back.

"What do you think?" Emily hissed.

Naomi clenched her teeth and marched towards the red head. She crouched down, scooped Emily's legs and lifted her over her shoulder.

"You're getting on my nerves." She muttered to the red head while she walked towards the bright yellow house they parked in front of. She stooped down, clutching the squirming Emily tightly, as she grabbed the hidden key under a loose floor board.

"Put me down!" Emily tried to protest, struggling out of Naomi's grip.

"Shut up." The sudden seriousness on Naomi's tone made the red head close her mouth and bite her lip. She might have hit the wrong button.

Turning the inserted key to open the lock, Naomi twisted the door knob and stepped in inside the house, slamming the door shut behind her. She headed for the stairs, flicking the lights on while on her way, until she reached the room around the corner. She barged in, finally setting the now frozen red head on her feet.

"Why can't you just kill me?" Emily asked, breathless.

"For the last fucking time Emily! I have no intention of killing you! Can't you understand that?" Naomi snapped back, her irritation growing by the minute. "I can't do it alright? I won't do it."

"Then why didn't you just let Cook do it?" Emily retorted, her own anger fueling.

"For fuck's sake Emily! Are you that blind? Isn't it obvious already?"

"What is?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Naomi barely whispered, as if every word was killing her.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Naomi shook her head. "I really don't know."

A spark of hope ignited inside the red head, hope that maybe Naomi was feeling the same emotion she had for her, that maybe she liked her too. Wait, no. It was more than liking, something deeper than just liking. She took a deep breath and inched closer to the blonde. That same spark of hope seemed to have brought courage with it, letting her articulate the words and form the question she never dared to ask.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Naomi asked in surprise.

"Do you love me?" Emily repeated, this time stronger, firmer.

Naomi scoffed, surprising Emily. "I don't love anybody. I don't even know what love is." She answered darkly.

Emily backed away, her stinging tears now flowing relentlessly on her cheeks, as rejection washed all over her. Feeling the edge of the bed with her legs, she sunk on it, the look of disbelief and pain still evident in her eyes and expression. She wanted to run away but she couldn't feel her legs, wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she stayed rooted, frozen on the bed, her whole body too stiff to move.

"Emily, wait I-" She heard Naomi speak, but she cut her off, blocking the sound of Naomi's voice as it cut her even more, ripped her in half.

"Go." She managed to reply. "Just please go. Leave me alone." She barely mouthed, her voice cracking down. She felt Naomi move her feet, felt the closing of the door. It was then she finally gave up, her cries turning into sobs, reality sinking in.

Death was far off better than a broken, shattered heart.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi ran down to the stairs and straight to the door, slamming it too forcefully. She marched down the pavement, kicking angrily every stone that was getting on her way. She didn't know who she was exactly mad at, Emily or herself? She couldn't figure out how their little banter turned into a heated argument and now this. She stopped walking for a moment and shut her eyes, the image of Emily breaking down flashing on her mind. She felt her chest tighten at the sight, tight enough to feel herself choking. She screamed at the top of her lungs, confusion dawning over her. She hated being confused, hated things for not going as planned, worst, she hated herself for hurting Emily like that, for being the cause of the anguish in Emily's eyes. She hated herself because she knew deep down that she was hurting too. Emily's pain was now her pain. And as much as she despised admitting it, it was tearing her apart. It was already enough not to be able to fulfill her mission, falling for Emily would be the death of her.

She clenched her teeth, forcing her eyes open, as she continued to walk down the pavement. Her eyes wandered around, desperately trying to shake her thoughts from Emily, trying to ease her guilt, when she finally noticed that almost every girl she passed by had fucking red hair.

"Christ! Fuck me!" She shouted angrily. "And they've got fucking beauty spots too!" She furiously kicked the empty can she saw, sending it into a roll down the pavement. Why, oh why did she have to be reminded now? And since when did red hair and beauty spots became a fad? For all she knew, it was something uniquely Emily.

"I need a fucking drink." She cursed under her breath and stepped inside the small wine store she spotted across the street. Her eyes roamed around, looking for some decent booze, when the girl behind the counter greeted her.

"Welcome to Fitch's wine picks!"

"Wha - huh?" Naomi's eyebrows rose in confusion. Darting out of the door, she looked up to read the store sign.

Fitch's Wine Picks.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She exasperated, her anger and frustration nearing her boiling point. She felt like she would explode at any given moment. She ran further down the pavement, feeling the need to get away from where she was. She reached the park and sunk down on the wooden bench, feeling the sudden exhaustion get to her. She tipped her head up and closed her eyes, letting the warm sunlight smolder her shut eyelids, burning the image of Emily with them. She blew out several deep breaths before bringing her head down. She was really getting tired of everything.

"Something bothering you love?" Naomi quickly turned her head and faced the old man who spoke, sat on the other side of the bench. Funny, she didn't notice him there.

"Nothing, really." She shook her head, probably way too much for a normal shake.

"If you say so." The old man replied with a smile on his lips.

Naomi took a long, deep breath. "Do you know what love is?" She asked the old man.

"Love is a big word, and nobody could really explain it." The old man kindly replied.

"How would you know you love somebody then?"

"It's when everything around you seem to fall apart, seem to go the wrong way, and the only thing you see that is right is that person. You feel what that person feels. When that person's happy, you are happy. Sad when that someone's sad. You do things that you have never done before, things that you used to laugh or cringe away to, but now you're more than willing to do."

"What if that someone is the wrong person? I mean, somebody you shouldn't love?"

"It could never be wrong if you think it feels right."

The blonde girl blew out another breath. "Love confuses the hell out of me."

"Love is not complicated, unless you make it."

Silence fell.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" The blonde asked again, breaking the quietness.

"I did." The old man answered, his gaze far away.

"What happened?"

"I let her go, didn't fight for her. I probably made the biggest mistake of my life." The kind old man replied, his lips forming into a sad smile.

"Why did you let her go?"

"Because like you, I was once afraid of love, once confused by it. I made things really complicated, and I could say I messed up."

"Do you regret it?"

"Every day of my life."

"Where is she now?" Naomi asked once more, not noticing that she had moved closer to the old man.

"She's already gone, and I never told her I love her more than anything in this world, even once." The old man answered, a tear forming in his eye.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Naomi apologized. The old man answered with a faint smile.

"What hurt me most was I knew we could be happy together, we would. But I neglected that just because I was too afraid to let somebody in, and before I knew it, she was slowly slipping away."

Naomi placed a hand on top of the old man's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"This used to be our meeting place, this very same bench." The old man patted the wooden bench.

"That's why you're here?" She asked.

The old man answered with a nod. "It's the only way I know I could connect to her. I go here every day, think back to our past and wish that I could just turn back time."

"I'm really sorry." Naomi apologized once more.

"It's alright." The kind man assured. "So you, young lady, don't ever let that someone go. Don't make the same mistake as I did." He continued, looking at Naomi straight in the eye.

The blonde answered with a half nod and a faint smile. "What's her name?"

"Emily."

"Fucking hell!" She blurted out, making the old man flinch. "Sorry." She muttered in apology. "I have to go now."

"Remember, don't let her go!" She heard the old man shout as she made her way back to the house.

If there was one thing she realized, it was that she couldn't escape Emily. No matter how many times she would run away, she would just keep coming back, because Emily had become a part of her, had become her world.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily had no idea how long she had been sitting and sobbing on the bed. Her tears had already run dry. It would seem that she had cried everything out. Yet, the pain still remained. Her heart was still throbbing, like it had just been ripped apart, like it just had been forcefully torn in two. She felt like she was a mirror, now shattered into a thousand pieces, without any idea how she would put herself back together, make her whole again.

She hated herself for being so blind, for believing that Naomi felt something for her too. Their mum was right, she was easily impressionable and her twin sister was right, she was stupid, probably, the most stupid person that ever existed. She felt like she was too useless, too weak that nobody could take her seriously, love her for who she is. She was too weak that she couldn't even protect herself from Cook, save herself from his cruel hands. She had to need Naomi's help and she hated it, because it just made her fall for her more. And it just fucking cuts you when the one you love refuses to love you back. It cuts, like a piercing knife, up to the very core.

She stood up, spotting the tub from the slightly opened bathroom door across the room, and walked towards it. Slipping in, she shrugged from her clothes, leaving her bra and knickers on, and opened the faucet. As the tub was filled with water, she got in, slowly submerging herself completely.

For once in her life, she wanted to forget everything, be numb about everything. For once in her life, Emily Fitch wanted to be free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 10

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and massive loads of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Just some talking :)

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

"Emily?" Naomi called out as soon as she arrived at the bright yellow house. Hearing nothing, she hurriedly skipped up the stairs, darting to the room where she remembered she had left the red head.

"Em?" Her head popped in on the door, checking the room if Emily was there. She scowled upon finding it empty, her heart now frantically beating as she tried to work out the possible places where the red head could be. She was silently praying, albeit she never prayed, that Cook hadn't found out where they were and that Emily was just in some other room.

"Emily? Where are you?" She bellowed, but still no response. Her heart hammered even faster, like it was going to burst out from her chest.

The blonde was about to go down stairs when she spotted the bathroom door slightly open, a pile of clothes, she recognized were Emily's, sprawled all over the white tiled floor. She thought that the red head was having a shower, but found it weird not being able to hear any splatter or slosh of water. Deciding to check things out, she marched towards the bathroom and stopped a few inches away from the door, knocking first just so she would not be barging in on a naked Emily. She found herself swallowing at the thought, her mouth and throat running dry. She knocked two times but there was no answer.

"Emily? Are you in here?" She called out as she slowly pushed the door wide open, stepping inside.

Naomi's jaw dropped upon the sight of the red head, her half-naked body completely submerged under water, her two hands gripping each side of the tub, her eyes shut tight. The blonde froze for a moment, her mind blacking out due to panic, her breath quickening. She couldn't figure out what to do, instead, she just stayed rooted on her place, her mouth hanging wide open. Fear started to crawl over her as she watched Emily lay motionless on the tub, not even a finger twitching. Emily almost looked like she was dead.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she shrugged out of her jacket, finally snapping out of her sudden shock. She threw the leather jacket away and stooped down, scooping Emily from the tub. She felt the red head gasp for air as she got her out of the water. The blonde turned around and was heading for the door when she accidentally stepped at her own jacket, causing her to slip down, bringing the red head with her. She fell flat on her back while Emily sank on top of her, still panting.

"Ow! My head!" Naomi winced in pain, feeling the back of her head throb. "Are you alright Em?" She asked the red head, her eyes immediately searching for the pair of brown ones she had already missed gazing into.

"I'm okay." Emily replied, her breath almost back to normal.

"What the fuck were you doing Emily?" Naomi breathlessly asked, her whole body still shaking from fear. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" Her eyes squinted as she stared at the red head's face, gauging her reaction.

"No." The other girl retorted. "I swear I wasn't."

"Tell me what you're doing then?"

"I was just, I was just trying to block things out from my head. I don't know. I just wanted to-"

"Please don't scare me like that again." Naomi helplessly whispered, cutting the red head off.

"What?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Don't do that again. Please." The blonde breathlessly pleaded.

"You were scared?"

"I was-" Naomi paused as she caught her breath. "-scared to death."

Emily lowered her head, placing her ear right above the blonde's still pounding heart. She closed her eyes as she listened to Naomi's racing heartbeat, smiling at the thought that the blonde was scared for her, that she did care. "Why?" She asked, continuously listening to Naomi's frantic heartbeats.

"Christ! I thought you were trying to kill yourself Em!" She blurted out. "You looked like you were fucking dead!"

"But I really wasn't."

"I know. I know. Just-just don't scare me like that again. Ever."

Emily bit her lip and answered with a nod. Lifting her head, she watched as Naomi let out an exasperated breath, her azure eyes clenched tight.

"C'mon." She heard the blonde mutter. "Let's get you dressed."

The red head slowly climbed off of Naomi, steadying herself because her foot was still a bit painful and was still swelling. Naomi sprung to her feet and picked up her jacket as well as Emily's clothes from the floor. She then marched towards the cabinet across the tub, pulling out a clean, white robe from it and handing it to the other girl. As soon as Emily had the robe on, Naomi slid her arms around Emily's waist to help her walk. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the red head blushing and her own lips pulled up into a wide, beaming smile. As they got into the room, she let Emily sit onto the bed while she grabbed a nearby chair and sat right in front of the red head.

"Em, listen." She paused. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I can't blame you for what you feel." The red head answered, a sad smile forming in her lips, her eyes mirroring the same pain she had moments ago.

"No. You don't understand Em." Naomi heaved a sigh. "I think I owe you an explanation." She reached out and took Emily's hand, intertwining it with hers.

"I really was sent by Cook to kill you." She squeezed the red head's hand when she felt her flinching at her words. "At first, I was convinced that I could do it just as planned, that everything was going to be easy. And then I saw you, standing by your door, looking all cute and cuddly – Oi! Don't laugh! I'm serious!" Naomi cried out, seeing Emily break into a fit of giggles, her already flushed cheeks turning even redder. "Right. So yeah, everything changed since that day. I mean, I couldn't find the courage I used to have. I couldn't just do it. I tried, yeah I admit that. I went to your room, tried to carry out the plan, but something was stopping me, holding me. And then I heard you call my name."

Emily's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I did?" She asked in disbelief.

Naomi answered with a swift nod. "I thought you were awake and that you saw me, but then I found out you were dreaming, dreaming of me." She added smugly.

Emily felt her cheeks burning. She probably was almost as red as her hair.

"Then that day you saw me leaving, I had to lie to you and tell you that I didn't like you. They've already blown my cover and I couldn't risk and compromise things. I know the only way you'll let me go was if I would hurt you. And I'm really sorry for that." Naomi lifted her free hand, cupping the red head's cheek, wiping away the tears that were now relentlessly flowing. "I was so furious with Cook when I found out that he took you. You can't imagine how mad I was. And then I saw this." She gently brushed the dark bruise on Emily's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "And your bleeding lip. I wanted to kill him for hurting you Em. If it hadn't been for those two tossers who came to his rescue, he'd be dead by now. I swear I won't let him touch you again." Naomi inched closer, pressing her forehead against Emily's, their intertwined hands placed above her heart. "I can't lose you Em. It will kill me to lose you, if anything happens to you. I realized that just by now, but I hope I'm not yet too late." She barely whispered. "I love you Emily. I can't resist it. I won't fight it anymore."

"Naomi." Emily whispered as a brand new set of tears fell down on her cheek, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Everything I told you when we were together under that tree, they were all true. You actually brought out a side of me I don't even know existed." She smiled, pulling back a little to kiss the tip of Emily's nose. "You're everything to me now. You're the most important thing in my life." She planted a kiss on Emily's forehead. "I'm not yet too late, am I?"

Emily softly shook her head. "You'll always have me Naomi."

A triumphant, beaming smile fell on Naomi's lips as she closed the gap and claimed Emily's own. It was a slow yet breathtaking kiss, their lips moving in such perfect synchronization, as if they were made for each other, like puzzle pieces joined together. It was slow, yet, not deliberate, just letting their feelings be channeled into the kiss. It was as if a thousand untold words were suddenly unraveled, suddenly articulated without the need for them to speak at all. Because the kiss itself told it all, told every single word they've always wanted to say. As their kiss deepened, they felt their whole world dwell into a stop, everything around them ceasing to exist. Just them, the two of them, with their need to touch each other, feel each other. It was so wonderful, so beatifying that they had forgotten entirely everything. Each doubt, each trace of pain had been washed away as their soft lips brushed against each other, creating beautiful sounds that sent a thousand jolts to each and every part of their body. Emily's hand wrapped around Naomi's neck, her fingers entangling with Naomi's hair, pushing their kiss deeper, pushing Naomi closer, not ever wanting to let her go. They both fell down to the bed, not breaking from one another's grip, Naomi's hand unlacing the white robe, her fingertips gliding in Emily's warm, soft skin, leaving burning sensations on its trail. Emily's body responded to Naomi's touch signaling the beginning of something much more wondrous.

Clothes scattering on the floor, soft moans turning into pleadings, sudden intakes of breath growing into sighs of incomparable bliss. The magnificence of first love, the glory of first kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 11

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and massive loads of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Aftermath of the confession.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

The bright sunlight burst into the window, dancing its way through the curtains, hitting Emily's still shut eyes. The red head stirred and fluttered her eyes open, letting out a small yawn as the memory of what had occurred last night came deluging her mind. She smiled at the sentiment, her gaze instantaneously flicking to the other side of the bed. She frowned upon finding it empty and bolted right up, racking her brains hard just to remember if she did something utterly ridiculous last night, enough to send Naomi running away again. She bit her lip as she recalled what occurred, her thoughts lingering on Naomi's confession and their first kiss. Ignoring the sudden blush that tainted her cheeks, she delved into her thoughts deeper, searching for things she might have done or words she might have said by any chance. As far as she knew, all the walls were down last night, their evasiveness to each other long gone. And also she knew that she had hardly spoken, for she chose to just show Naomi everything she'd been meaning to say. Her heart sank as her own realization dawned over her. Maybe Naomi didn't mean what she said last night, maybe she wasn't being serious at all. Maybe, maybe –

"Hey!" Emily jumped at the cheery sound of the blonde's voice, breaking her reverie. Naomi's head popped up on the side of the bed. She looked like she was searching for something on the floor. "Looking for me?" She asked, noticing the sudden worry mirrored by Emily's brown eyes. She propped on the bed, leaning on her bent arms.

The red head shyly nodded, suddenly feeling like a total twat for even dwelling at the thought that Naomi left her alone. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm looking for my phone. I really need to make a call."

"Where did you put it then?"

"I think it's on the pocket of my jeans, but I can't find it here. Though, I'm pretty sure someone yanked my jeans away. I just hope they know where they threw it." Naomi bantered, eyeing Emily with a playful glare. "You sure you didn't throw it out the window?" She added with a smirk.

The red head playfully slapped Naomi in the arm. "Why would I throw it out?"

"I don't know. Maybe you wanted to see me on my knickers all the time?" Naomi spoke smugly.

"No. I'd rather see you naked."

"Perv."

Emily stuck out her tongue, leading the blonde into a laugh. "Oh, there it is." She lifted her hand and pointed at Naomi's pants sprawled on the corner of the room.

"Good find. Thanks." Naomi mouthed, an impressed smile shaping on her lips. She stood up and walked a few steps forward, but abruptly retreated back as if she had forgotten something.

"Good morning by the way." She greeted with a beaming smile before stooping down to grant Emily a soft, chaste kiss.

Smiling at the kiss, the red head replied. "Good morning." She watched as Naomi made her way to her sprawled jeans, only to go back to her and kiss her again.

"You'll never make it to your jeans." She rolled her eyes, yet, enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feeling settling at her stomach at the same time. "It's just at the corner."

Naomi pouted and muttered "Fine." under her breath. "One more?" She asked later on, batting her eyelids.

"Naomi!" Emily giggled. "It's just a few steps away."

The blonde's eyes flickered between her jeans and a giggling Emily, biting her bottom lip like she was contemplating about something she needed to decide about immediately. "Fuck that phone call." She blurted out, launching herself towards Emily, her lips claiming the red head's in a sweet, feverish kiss.

For the record, this was the best morning Naomi had ever woken up to.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Nai." Emily called out, her voice muffled as she was nuzzled on the crook of Naomi's neck.

"Yeah?" The blonde answered, smiling at her new found nickname.

"I've been wondering."

"What?" Naomi propped on her elbow, her head resting on her opened palm, her other hand gripping Emily's waist tighter, pulling her even closer.

Emily smiled at the gesture. "Whose house is this?"

"It's my grandmother's. I actually grew up here."

"Oh." The red head muttered. "No wonder you know your way around."

"My parents died in a car accident. Since then, it's my grandmother who took care of me. When she died, I left this town."

"I'm sorry."

Naomi smiled and leaned in to give the red head a peck on the lips. "It's alright. It was ages ago." She paused. "My grandmother's wish was to keep the house clean as always. So I hired somebody to clean it weekly. She adored this house."

Emily wrapped her hands around Naomi's neck and pulled her closer, Naomi's forehead resting against hers. "That was really sweet."

Naomi let out a shrug. "You think?"

Emily answered with a nod. "And for that you get a reward." She added, her voice so husky that Naomi found her throat already running dry.

"I would love to have that now." She chuckled. "But I really need to make a call." Naomi rolled her eyes as Emily burst into a fit of giggles.

As she was finally able to tear herself away from Emily, albeit regretting every second of it, Naomi had managed to pick her jeans up and retrieved her mobile phone. Dialing JJ's number, she made her way back to the bed and slumped beside the red head, her free hand catching her chin as she propped on her elbow to get a better view of Emily. Her fingers tapped along her cheek as she waited for the brown haired boy to pick up.

"Naomi?"

"Hey J." She greeted, also offering a smile to Emily who reached out and played with a lock of her hair. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" The boy replied on the other line.

"Remember Katie? Emily's twin?" She asked, feeling the red head froze at her words. She then took Emily's hand, interlacing it with hers, giving it a tight squeeze to keep her calm.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"I need you to take her J and keep her safe."

"Oh, that's already done." JJ replied with a sense of smugness.

"Really?" Naomi cried in disbelief.

"Yes. After you left to rescue Emily, I figured her twin might be in danger too. Luckily, I saw her walking outside. She probably was looking for her sister, so I seized the moment and brought her here in the house."

"Wow JJ! What can I say?" She replied, impressed by the boy's advanced thinking. "I take it she's safe then?"

"She is, in fact. Although she wouldn't believe anything I say."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her she was in danger but she wouldn't believe me. She thinks I'm a fucked up pervert who wants to get it on with her."

Naomi snorted and laughed. "She does?"

"Yes. She keeps hitting me in the head with a magazine whenever I try to come near her. I think I'm having numerous lumps by now." And as if to prove his point, Katie's loud voice echoed on the receiver.

"You fucking mong! Let me go!"

Naomi's laugh grew louder. "Hang on J." She paused and turned to Emily, who was still confused with the flow of the conversation. "Em, can you talk to your sister? JJ's having problems with her."

The red head nodded. As they both sat upright, she took the phone from Naomi's hand and brought it to her ears, wincing at the sound of Katie's sharp screams echoing on the background. "Hello JJ?"

"Oh hey! Is this Emily? Ouch!" JJ exclaimed, taking another blow from Katie.

"Is that Emily?" The red head heard her older twin spoke. "JJ, give her the phone." She then instructed.

"Where the fuck are you bitch?!" Emily flinched at her twin's loud, shrill voice.

"I'm fine Katie. Stop hurting JJ, will you?" She replied sourly.

"Do you even know this mong?"

"Katie, he's there to help alright? So, please at least be nice. And he's telling you truth."

"So you really are in danger?" Katie asked, her voice turning cold with fear and worry.

"Yes I am, and so are you." She paused. "Just trust him Katie. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Emily replied.

"Are you being safe?"

"Yes Katie. Naomi's here to protect me." She turned and smiled at the blonde, who in exchange planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Katie paused for a moment before answering. "Alright Em. Just be safe. Promise me."

"I promise. You too alright?" She replied. "Now give the phone back to JJ." She spoke upon hearing her twin's answer.

"Hey Emily." JJ greeted.

"Hey. Thanks for putting up with Katie."

"It's alright. Your sister's just surprised and worried. I understand." JJ answered with a hint of smile in his voice. "Oh, sorry, I have to go now. Apparently, Katie broke my lamp. I gotta go fix that."

"I'm sorry about that JJ. I'll pay you when I get back." Emily replied apologetically, making a mental note to herself that she needed to have a word with her twin.

"No, no. It's no big deal. Right, I'm off. Have a nice day."

Emily handed the phone back to Naomi as soon as the line went dead. "Katie broke JJ's lamp."

Naomi let out a loud laugh. "She did? I hope it's not JJ's favorite."

"You and JJ have known each other for a long time?"

"Pretty much. He's the only person I trust."

A sad smile crawled at Emily's lips. "What about me?"

Naomi lifted her hand, cupping Emily's cheek. Slowly, she inched closer, planting a soft, feverish kiss on the red head's warm lips. "Will that be enough for an answer?"

Emily bit her lip, stifling a smile. "Yeah."

"Now for that reward." Emily let out a loud squeal as Naomi pushed her back to the bed.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Checking herself at the mirror, Emily let out a soft giggle upon seeing fully the shirt she was wearing.

"Oi! What are you laughing at? That's my favorite shirt!" Naomi cried, jabbing a finger on Emily's rib.

"I wasn't laughing!" Emily let out a squeal, feeling another jab from Naomi's finger. "It's cute really."

"It definitely is. Pigs are cute. And that pig shirt is the cutest."

Emily snorted. "Right."

"Are you making fun of it?"

"No. I wasn't." Emily bit her lip, desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"You better not Fitch, or you won't like it." The blonde warned. Taking Emily's hand, she pulled her towards the door. "C'mon. Let's go grab something to eat and buy some decent clothes too."

Heading down the street, the two spent the whole afternoon eating and shopping for clothes. Upon finishing, Naomi led Emily to the park she had been the other day. They found a good spot under a tree where the setting sun could be seen at its best view. The blonde dropped all the paper bags and lay on the ground, motioning to Emily to lie beside her. She could feel the grass sinking at Emily's weight, her arm extending, to wrap it around the red head's shoulder. She pulled her close, Emily settling at the crook of Naomi's neck. Together, they watched the setting sun in silence. A silence that was magical in sense, no one daring to speak, both of them too afraid to break the wondrous moment. And as the sun completely disappeared and darkness took over, a set of colorful, dancing lights were launched across the sky. Lights that created sparkling, wonderful colors, filling the once dark sky.

"Naomi, look!" Emily giggled and pointed towards the sky. "Fireworks! Beautiful, aren't they?"

The blonde turned her head, her gaze falling on Emily's brown eyes, the sparkling lights mirrored in them. She smiled. "Yeah."

Turning her gaze back to the lighted sky, she felt a sudden surge of assurance. It was as if the fireworks were telling her that in every dark sky, there will always be light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 12

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and massive loads of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Major fluffage!

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

Naomi shrugged out of her jacket as she felt Emily shuddering in front her. They were now sat on the ground, the blonde's back leaning against the huge tree. Her one leg was lying down while the other was curled up to her knee. Emily was sitting before her, her arm draped all over Naomi's bent leg, her whole body resting against Naomi's. The fireworks were already long gone, yet, they could not bring themselves to get up and leave the place. There was something magical in there that was holding them both, keeping them from leaving.

"Here Em, wear this." Naomi spoke, lifting her arm to hand the black leather jacket to the shivering red head.

Emily turned her head around to face the other girl. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Naomi answered with a wink. "Besides, all the more reason to hug you." She chuckled.

Emily let out a soft giggle before putting the jacket on. Once done, she took Naomi's hand and wrapped it around her waist, her own fingers filling up the spaces between Naomi's. The blonde then inched closer and planted a kiss on Emily's neck, before resting her chin above the red head's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, just watching the sparkling stars dancing in the sky, until out of the blue, a falling star shot across the sky.

Emily's brown eyes twinkled at the sight, her finger lifting up and pointing towards the shooting star. "A falling star!" She shouted.

Naomi chuckled at Emily's childlike actions. "Make a wish then." She replied.

The red head shut her eyes tight, her lips twitching as she made her wish. With one deep breath, she opened her eyes and turned to face Naomi, a wide beaming smile forming in her lips.

"What did you wish for?" The blonde asked, returning Emily's contagious smile.

"Am I allowed to tell?" Emily innocently asked.

"Why not?"

"Because it won't come true if I tell somebody right?"

Naomi snorted, squeezing the red head's nose gently. "I made a wish too. Wouldn't you want to know?"

Emily bit her lip, weighing her decision whether to tell Naomi or not. "But what if it does not come true?"

"We'll make it come true then." Naomi answered, offering her an assuring smile.

Emily lifted her free hand, cupping Naomi's cheek, her heart swelling as Naomi leaned on her touch. "I wished that we could stay this way-" She paused, smiling at the sudden glint on Naomi's blue eyes. "-forever."

"That's not hard to do." The blonde smiled cheekily. "Are you sure though? Coz if we stay this way forever, it would be tiring. I mean, I can't sit like this that long. My back's going to hurt." She bantered.

"Naomi." Emily scowled. "I'm serious."

The blonde let out another chuckle. "I know, I know." Leaning in, she planted a soft kiss on the tip of Emily's nose. "I didn't wish for anything."

"What? No fair! You tricked me!" Emily cried out, her eyes squinting and her lips pursing at the treachery. She dropped her hands from Naomi's cheek and turned her gaze away from the blonde.

"Wait, let me finish." Naomi guffawed, her fingers capturing Emily's cheek to bring her gaze back. "I didn't wish for anything, because I can't wish for anything else. So I thanked the heavens instead."

"What for?" Emily asked, still pouting.

"For giving me a miracle. Something I needed to have after all those wasted years."

"A miracle?' The red head paused, her forehead drawing into a crease. "I don't get it. Which one?"

"You." Naomi barely whispered, her blue eyes gazing intently at Emily's brown ones.

Emily's eyes softened, her arms instantaneously throwing around Naomi's neck. She pressed her forehead against the blonde's, her brown eyes full of love and affection. She smiled widely as she saw the pair of blue ones she loved the most, mirroring the same exact emotions. "I thought you never believed in miracles?"

"I got you didn't I?" Naomi smiled back, before leaning in and closing the gap between them, her own lips claiming the red head's into one passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Emily. You're the only thing it would kill me to lose."

Silence fell. The only thing loud enough to hear was a pair of lips moving in perfect synchronization and two hearts loudly beating as one.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Nai, can you sing for me?" Emily turned around to face the blonde, breaking the silence.

"Erm, Emily. I don't really sing." Naomi answered with a soft chuckle.

"C'mon. Everybody can sing."

"But I really don't sound that good. You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise." Emily replied, raising her hand as if taking an oath.

Naomi gnawed on her bottom lip, her eyes squinting a tad bit. "Can you ask for something else? I really can't sing."

"Please Nai? Pretty please?" Emily pleaded, her nose crinkling, the cutest way ever.

The blonde blew out her breath. "I hate it when you do that. You leave me defenseless."

Emily smiled at her new found strength. "So you'll sing then?"

"I got no choice, do I?" Naomi rolled eyes. "What song then?"

"You choose."

Naomi paused for a moment, thinking of a nice song she could sing. "Right. Here goes." Clearing her throat, she started.

"Been running from these feelings for so long." She snorted and laughed at the sound of her own voice. It was a bit shaky. "My voice is fucked up Em. I told you I can't sing."

"Nai, c'mon. It's not as bad as you think."

"But it is still bad."

"No. it isn't even near bad." Emily glared at the blonde. "I love your voice. So sing."

"Jesus! I can't believe you're making me do this Em." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Be thankful that I fucking love you to bits."

"Thank you." Emily burst into a fit of giggles. "Let's hear it then."

Drawing out another deep breath, Naomi started all over. "Been running from this feeling for so long, telling my heart I didn't need you. Pretending I was better off alone, but I know that it's just a lie." She stared at Emily's sparkling brown eyes, telling her that she meant every lyric she was singing.

"So afraid to take a chance again. So afraid of what I feel inside." She smiled upon seeing Emily's tainted cheeks, her fingers holding the red head's chin to stop her from hiding her sudden flush.

"But I need to be next to you. Oh I, oh I, I need to share every breath of you. Oh I, oh I, I need to know I can see you smile each morning, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you, oh I, I need to be next to you, need to be next to you." She closed her eyes as a warm, overwhelming feeling settled on her stomach. An incognizant heartfelt smile spread on her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this, a smile that reached her eyes.

"That sounded like shit didn't it?" She asked as she opened her eyes. Her forehead drew into a crease at the sight of an unmoving Emily, her brown eyes watery. "Em, are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"I love you. I love you so much." Emily answered, her heart swelling with glee, ten folds.

God, she just can't believe that this girl was really hers.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi's eyes fluttered open, her vision adjusting on the now bright surroundings. The sun had almost finished rising, its rays scattering all over the park. She looked around, her gaze eventually falling down on Emily, whose head was nuzzled on the crook of her neck, still soundly sleeping. She smiled at the view of their intertwined hands, draped over Emily's waist. It would seem that they had fallen asleep on the same position they had the previous night, her leaning against the tree, Emily resting against her. She leaned in to kiss the top of Emily's hair, her mind battling whether to wake the red head or not. She was enthralled at the sight of Emily sleeping, entirely drawn to it in fact, yet, she knew that this was not the most comfortable position to sleep with, and she wanted Emily to have the best sleep she could ever have. Her concern won over her desire and she decided to wake the red head up with a soft shake on her shoulder. Emily stirred a little, her eyes batting open. Her lips pulled into a smile as soon as Naomi's face came into view.

"Hey." The blonde greeted with a wide, mesmerized smile in her lips.

"Hey." Emily greeted back, her hand covering her mouth as she stifled a yawn. She stretched her arms open, wincing a bit as she felt the blood flowing over her veins.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"My sleep's way better than nice." Emily replied, her smile cheeky. "Lovely singing."

"Oi! Stop that!" Naomi chuckled. "I embarrassed myself way too much last night. Don't rub it in."

"Can you sing for me again?"

"Hah! You wish." Naomi cried out, sticking her tongue out. "We better get back to the house. I think I need to lie down on the bed for a while. My back is aching. You're not that light you know." She bantered.

It was Emily's turn to stick out her tongue, sending her nose into a crinkle. "But still, loved the singing." She giggled, running away from Naomi.

"Oi!" The blonde shouted. "I told you not to rub it in!" She sprang to her feet, catching up with Emily who'd already gone ahead.

It was a perfect little world they both had by now, yet, an inevitable danger was just hanging around the corner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 13

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and massive loads of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** The real game had begun.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

"Gotcha!" Naomi cried out, finally catching Emily by her waist. "I forgot to tell you I'm the fastest runner around." She added with a wink.

Emily burst into a fit of giggles and let out a soft squeal. "No fair!" She managed to blurt out between her chuckles. "Is there anything you can't do?" She asked, stressing on the "can't" part.

"There are a few things." The blonde bantered, letting out a shrug. "But I won't tell you."

The red head turned around and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Naomi's. "Too bad I know your weakness though." She inched closer, her lips almost brushing the other girl's. She licked her lips teasingly, bringing her head to the side to avoid Naomi's attempt for a kiss. An obviously miffed groan escaped the blonde's lips, causing Emily to burst into another fit of giggles."You're cranky in the morning."

"I usually am not. I just hate it when I'm being teased." She mouthed in response, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Emily leaned in to place a soft, chaste peck on Naomi's lips. "There." She smiled so sweetly.

"That's it?" The blonde snorted. "You call that a kiss?"

"If that's not a kiss, then what is it called?"

"Fuck what it's called but that's not a kiss!" Naomi dropped all the paper bags she was holding to free her hands. She cupped both of Emily's cheeks and leaned forward to claim the red head's lips, her tongue tracing the other girl's bottom lip. Suddenly, just as she noticed that Emily was enjoying their little lip lock, she pulled away.

"Hey!" The red head blurted out.

"Not a good feeling when you're being teased right?" Naomi replied, her lips twitching into a crooked smile.

"Oh fuck it!" Clutching the blonde by her collar, Emily pulled Naomi towards her for a proper kiss, her hands then snaking around the blonde's neck as the kiss deepened. Her fingers found Naomi's hair, entangling themselves like they had a mind of their own, pulling Naomi closer. She gasped as she felt the blonde's grip on her hip was tightening, Naomi's other free hand settling on the small of her back. She let out a soft, muffled moan, feeling the blonde's fingertips sinking on her hip. To hell with the fact that they were standing outside, in the middle of the street and broad day light. It was her and Naomi that mattered, just her and her own miracle.

"Nai." She muttered between their feverish kisses. Naomi let out a soft groan for an answer. "Your phone."

"Fuck that." The blonde answered, continuously rewarding Emily with kisses and ignoring the incessant ringing of her mobile.

Emily slowly pulled away, to Naomi's utter disappointment. "I think it's important."

The blonde scrunched her face, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent her from throwing a fit of curses. "This better be fucking important." Fishing her mobile phone from her pocket, she hit the green button without glancing on the screen. "JJ!" She yelled, probably too loud as she saw Emily winced at the corner of her eye.

"Ah, isn't it nice seeing you two love birds go lovey dovey with each other?" The blonde froze upon hearing the voice from the other line. Her hand instantaneously wrapped around Emily's waist, pulling her closer to keep her safe, while her head started to turn towards all sides, surveying the place. "Did I disturb something?" The caller insulted, letting out a mocking laugh.

"What's the matter Naomikins? Cat got your tongue?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Naomi furiously replied, her heart frantically beating as she squeezed a worried Emily closer to her.

A loud scoff filled the phone receiver. "Could you kiss her again? I actually enjoyed the view."

"Shut the fuck up." A muffled reply escaped in between her gritted teeth. She felt her body tensing from rage that she was almost shaking, her muscles strained tight.

"You know you amuse me so much." The caller replied, his mocking laugh echoing out loud.

"Fuck you Cook." Naomi stiffly replied, her gaze snapping back to Emily's face as she felt her tensing up beside her. She offered her a brave, assuring smile, a smile that was telling the red head that she was not going to let anything to happen to her. She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Emily's forehead to ease her worries.

"Sweet. A kiss on the forehead." As his laughter died, Cook's voice turned serious, dead serious. "I'm going to give you a head start Naomi. Get to your fucking car and run away."

"What for?"

"Let's just say I like challenges." He let out another boisterous laugh. "Besides, if I kill you both straight away, where's the fucking fun in that?"

"You're fucking mental!" Naomi exasperated, her hand dropping to Emily's wrist.

Cook's vicious laugh rang in Naomi's ears. "If I were you, I'd be running already." He muttered in between his scoffs. "Oh you won't budge eh?"

Suddenly, a loud gunshot filled the air, breaking Naomi's daze. As she realized that Cook was indeed serious, she gripped Emily's wrist and broke into a sprint.

"Emily run!" She shouted, sending the now shaking red head in confusion, but did what she was told. They both headed for the car, Naomi slipping in the driver's seat, throwing her phone aside. Thankfully, she left the car keys in the ignition. She started and revved the engine, speeding off as Cook's mocking laughter echoed in her phone.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Naomi, what's going on?" The red head worriedly asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Cook found us." Naomi grimly answered, her eyes flickering between the side mirrors, the road and a fear-stricken Emily. "That was him on the phone."

"What? How? How did he find us?" Emily blurted out, her own panic rushing in.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't know Em. I don't know what he's planning either." She blew out her breath, one that she was holding since the phone conversation. "This is all a big fucking game to him."

"Nai, I'm scared."

"Em, don't cry." Naomi barely whispered as Emily's tears came rushing down her cheeks. She withdrew her hand from the steering wheel and cupped Emily's cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing the tears away. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Emily." She paused, watching the red head lean against her touch. "Even if it costs me my fucking life."

"Naomi-"

"Emily, you are my life now. I would do everything to keep you safe."

A brand new set of tears relentlessly flowed down to the red head's cheeks as the fear for her and Naomi's life crept in. She hated the fact that she was useless, she couldn't even protect her own self, and now Naomi might get hurt from protecting her. She might cost Naomi her own life. Feeling helpless, she wrapped her own arms around her as she was faced with the biggest decision she had ever made.

"Pull over." She barely whispered, her voice cracking down.

Naomi's brow arched in confusion as her gaze flickered towards Emily. "What?"

"Pull over Naomi." She repeated, this time stronger, firmer.

"Why?"

"I can't let them hurt you Naomi." She paused, staring at the blonde's blue eyes. "It's me they want. I've caused enough damage already. I don't want to deal anything more."

"No." Naomi replied, her words escaping between her clenched teeth. "I know what you're thinking Emily and I say no." Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"Naomi can't you see? It kills me to think that you'll die of protecting me!" Emily blurted out, her tears streaming down once again. "You'll die of protecting stupid, useless Emily!"

"Stop that." Naomi replied in a dark tone, her eyes focusing on the road.

"Pull over Naomi!" The red head shouted in response. "Let's put a fucking end into this!"

"Stop that!" Naomi screamed back, shushing Emily up. "I'm not going to pull over Emily, that's the last thing I'll ever do."

"Naomi, just pull over. Please." Emily meant it to sound as an order, but came as a whisper instead, the words barely leaving her tongue.

"Jesus! And then what Emily? I watch you get hurt? I fucking watch Cook while he kills you?" Naomi retorted. "Do you think I'd be able to continue with my life if that happens? Do you think I won't regret every single fucking second of my life knowing that I could have done something to save you? That's being fucking selfish Emily, and you're being unfair."

"Selfish? Now I'm selfish?" The red head screamed back.

"Yes you are!"

"How the fuck did I even become selfish?"

"Because you're only thinking about your own pain Emily. You're thinking of an escape to your own pain. What about mine? What am I supposed to do? Beat myself every day?" Naomi retorted. "If I pull over I may be saved from the physical pain but the emotional torture will kill me Emily. The thought that I left you, it would just, just-" She trailed off, her eyes stinging with tears. She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying and pushed back the lump that was forming on her throat.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Emily breathlessly replied as she sunk on her seat, defeated.

"I know Em, believe me I know. But it's a small price I'd pay just to keep you safe." The blonde replied, her tone hushing down. At the corner of her eyes she could see Emily tipping her head back, resting against the car seat. She blew out a small breath of relief. "And don't ever think you're stupid or useless, because you're not."

"I'm sorry." The red head replied. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Just don't ever think about those stuff again yeah?"

Emily answered with a nod. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on Naomi's cheek before whispering. "I love you."

Naomi tore her gaze from the road and looked at the red head who shuffled back to her seat. "I love you." As she stared back down the road, her eyes flickering at the rear view mirror, she could see a black car trailing behind them.

"Fucking hell." She cursed under her breath. Turning to Emily, she spoke. "Hold on tight Em." Before stepping on the gas, jolting the car at full speed.

As the car sped off, Naomi could hear Cook's vicious, mocking laugh ringing in her ears. The real game had just begun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 14

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** An outrageous car chase.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

Emily gripped the edge of her seat as the car launched into its full speed. Everything around her seemed to have turned into a blur, her own muffled screams being drowned by the sound of the revving engine as it wheezed out loud, reaching its limit. She shut her eyes tight, her own head spinning into a daze as she gripped the seat tighter, her other hand flying towards the dashboard, palm opened, desperately trying to steady herself as the car jerked upon wheeling into a road hump.

"Fuck!" She heard Naomi blurt out a frustrated and furious curse, as the blonde momentarily lost control of the wheel, narrowly avoiding the counter-flowing vehicles. Her own heart, which already was beating frantically, hammered even louder as she saw the approaching black car from the side mirror, racing its way to their automobile.

"Em." She whipped her head upon Naomi's call. "Get on the back seat."

"What? Why?" The red head asked in bafflement.

"Just do as I say." Naomi replied, her deep blue eyes concentrating on the road ahead. "Get on the back seat now."

As much as she wanted to question Naomi's instruction, to protest against it to be exact, she chose to keep her mouth shut, seeing a different Naomi she had never seen before. It was as if the blonde had turned into some other person she did not know, someone so very serious that she almost looked frightening, no, not frightening.

Deadly.

She swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat, a lump that she had not noticed, fighting back the tears and the sudden fear that was beginning to rise inside her chest. Emily froze in her seat as she continued to stare at this new Naomi beside her, her body too stiff to move due to the fright spreading all throughout her, numbing her senses, blocking everything out.

"What the fuck are you doing there Emily?" She flinched at the sound of her name, at the fretfulness of Naomi's voice. "I said move to the back seat!" The blonde tore her gaze from the road, eyeing Emily with a sharp yet worried glare. The red head gasped as she saw Naomi's eyes, the fear in her chest escalating, for they were no longer pristine blue, they were dark instead, dark and seriously lethal, ready to kill. The sight of it made her tremble with fear, finally urging her to do what Naomi had said. She quickly rose from her seat and shifted to the back, closing her eyes to pray for their safety and to bring the old Naomi back, the one she knew.

"Stay in the middle Em and put the seatbelt on." She heard her spoke, voice deeply grave. She bit her lip to keep her tears from falling, but did what she was told. She clasped her hands together, constantly reminding herself that Naomi was just trying to keep her safe, that she meant no harm.

"Shit! There are two of them!" Naomi exclaimed, her eyes flickering on both side mirrors, eyeing the now two black cars that came into view. "Fucking Cook!" She gripped the steering wheel to hold it firmly in place as one of the cars started slamming purposely into them. One strong slam knocked their car off from the lane. She wheeled the car further left, cutting two cars on the process, just to get back on the lane, nearly hitting one counter-flowing automobile. Gaining some distance as leverage, she crossed along two cars before flooring the gas pedal, her eyes continuously flickering between the mirrors. Naomi deeply knew she can't do this alone, she needed some help. Picking up her phone, which was lying at the far corner of the dashboard, she dialed JJ's number.

"JJ!"

"Naomi! Where are you?" JJ worriedly asked.

"How the fuck did Cook found us JJ?" She scowled.

"What? He found you?" The boy replied, genuinely surprised.

"Yes JJ, and he's chasing us. He's fucking chasing us!"

"I-I don't know Naomi. I-I have no-" He paused as something flicked on his mind. "The car Naomi!"

"What about the car?"

"The car! Shit! It's got a homing device! How could I forget about that! Fuck! Shitification! Fucking twat! He must have triggered the homing device to pin point your location! Shit! Bugger! Nut job! Stupid!"

"Christ! JJ." She called out attempting to calm JJ down. "JJ!" She shouted, shushing the boy up. "Listen, I need you to get help."

"Where Naomi?"

"I don't know. Just get some fucking help."

"Do you still have the watch?"

"Watch? What watch?"

"The wristwatch Naomi! The one I gave you!"

The blonde glanced on her left wrist, breathing a sigh of relief as she eyed the watch dangling in there. "Yes it's here."

"Good. I'll turn the GPS on Naomi. No matter what happens, don't remove the watch. It's the only way I could track you down."

"Right, I get it-" Naomi was cut off as she felt a sudden slam at the back side of the car, her mobile phone slipping out of her hand. "Fucking hell! How do these guys get so fast?" She cursed under her breath, gripping the steering wheel away from the offending car. She blew a frustrated breath between her clenched teeth as the cars were now on both sides, preparing to take them down. Her eyes flittered between the two cars, gauging the timing that they will both strike, her own left foot readying to step on the breaks. At the right moment, she brought her foot down, pressing the car breaks and leading their automobile on a complete stop, while the two cars slammed forcefully into each other that they got thrown off to each side of the lane. Taking the opportunity, Naomi shifted the gear and floored the gas pedal, spinning the car violently around, thus hitting innocent automobiles on the process. Emily screamed at the sudden force, her voice being drowned by the screeching tires that skidded down the road.

"Em you alright?" Naomi turned to check up on Emily.

"Yeah." The red head barely whispered, her breath hitching. "Impressive driving skills." She managed to say, albeit not knowing where the fuck it even came from.

Naomi snorted, the corner of her lip curling up. "Learned that from Gran Turismo. The bad ass driving - from Grand Theft Auto."

Emily bit her lip to stifle a smile. She breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful that a part of the Naomi she knew was back, although her eyes were still dark, still lethal. "Naomi, look out!" She bellowed, pointing past the wind shield and to the counter-flowing vehicle fast approaching them. The blonde snapped her head back to the road, maneuvering the steering wheel just in time to avoid colliding with the car.

"Jesus Christ!" Naomi blurted out. "That was close." She let out the breath she briefly held as she gripped the steering wheel firmly once again, cursing the effect that Emily had on her. She glanced at the rear view mirror, allowing herself to have another look at the red head when she noticed the two black cars back on track again.

"Jesus fucking Christ! These guys just won't stop!" She exclaimed, wheeling the automobile on the middle of the lane, trying to shake the pursuing cars off trail. She glided her way past two cars, skidding a bit as the car wheeled into a puddle. Naomi aimed to shift lanes but found their car already caught at the middle of the pursuing cars. One was lagging behind on the right side, its front touching their car trunk's side. On the opposite side, the other car was racing way past them, its tail touching their head light's side. With one swift motion, both cars slammed against Naomi's car, hitting the front and tail of the automobile, sending it into a violent spin. The blonde lost control of the steering wheel as the car continuously spun viciously around, its tires clamorously screeching, crashing into a huge tree when it finally skidded off the lane.

Emily fluttered her eyes open upon noticing that the car had finally stopped spinning. Her eyes roamed around the car, her gaze eventually falling to Naomi who was on the driver's seat, her head tipped back, leaning against the head rest. The red head took her seatbelt off, ignoring the fact that she was badly shaking, in fact she felt like she was near on collapsing, from the force of the car crash and the fear she was having because of the outrageous car chase she had just been on. She rose from her seat, leaning towards Naomi's place to check up on her, her heart hammering out loud as Naomi remained motionless on her seat.

"Naomi." She called out, her voice awfully trembling. She shifted to the passenger seat, her hand reaching out to cup Naomi's cheek as the blonde was facing the window.

"Shit! Naomi you're bleeding!" She shouted frantically, panic settling in as she saw the gushing wound on Naomi's head, crimson blood flowing down to her pale cheek. "Naomi! Naomi, wake up!" She called out, her hands hovering around, not knowing what to do. "Naomi, please, wake up." She barely whispered, her stinging eyes now letting the tears fall down. To her relief, Naomi's eyes batted open.

"Em, you alright?" The blonde asked, a hint of weakness on her voice. She blinked a few times, trying to steady her vision because everything around her seemed to be in a whirl.

"Don't fucking ask me if I'm alright." She retorted, hating the fact that Naomi was still putting her own safety on top priority. "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a small wound Em." Naomi replied, letting out a soft chuckle. "You're over reacting."

"For fuck's sake you're gushing! That doesn't look small to me!"

"Em! Calm down!" The blonde shushed. "I'm alright, just a bit dizzy from the impact. But I'm alright. So calm down yeah?"

"What do I do? How do I stop the bleeding?" Emily worriedly asked, her words rolling out a bit too fast.

"I just need you to be there Em." Naomi paused and took a deep breath, wincing as a pang of pain rushed through her chest. "The bleeding will stop, trust me."

"Nai, you're hurt." Emily cried out as she burst into another set of tears, seeing her fear happening right before her eyes. Naomi was hurt and she was the reason, the fucking reason behind it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Naomi extended her hand, reaching for Emily's cheek, cupping it. She brushed the tears with the pad of her thumb, hushing the red head at the same time. "Stop crying Em." She paused, shuffling on her seat, so she could be seated properly. "I'm alright. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be back to normal." She offered an assuring smile. "Oh and a kiss too. Would make me feel better at once."

"How can you even joke around?"

"Who says I'm joking?" Naomi snorted. "I'll be alright in a few minutes. I've had worse." She leaned back against the car seat. "Don't make me come over there to kiss you. My chest is hurting a bit." She closed her eyes, waiting for a pair of soft, warm lips to touch hers.

Emily shuffled on her seat, so that she was on her knees, and leaned forward to grant a soft kiss on Naomi's lips, her hands gripping the head rest for support as she got lost in the kiss. She felt Naomi's hand snaking around her waist, holding her tight, pulling her closer. She had no intention of pulling away, if not only for the need to breathe some air. As they both broke from the kiss, she rested her forehead against Naomi's, a warm smile shaping in her lips.

"Told you I'll be alright. I'm feeling better already." Naomi spoke, letting out a soft chuckle. "Now let's get the fuck out of here before Cook can catch us." She pulled away from Emily's hold and stepped out of the car.

"I thought you love birds were never getting out of the fucking car." Naomi felt her whole body stiffened at the sound of the voice. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Happy to see me Naomi?" Cook scoffed, as he leaned against the wrecked car, his hands crossed above his chest, his men hovering around, enjoying the small scene. "I take it you're not." He let out another mocking laugh, watching the sudden grimace on Naomi's face. He then stood straight up and made his way to the still shocked blonde, tucking his gun in on the back of his pants.

"Well, what can I say?" He paused, his finger tracing the gush of blood from Naomi's temple down to her cheek, as Naomi tried to cringe away from his touch. "I won." He stated, a devious, insulting smile forming in his lips. His eyes darted towards one of his men, Naomi following the line of his sight, and laughed as he watched Emily struggling away from the huge man's grip. His gaze shifted to Naomi, laughing even louder at the sight of her clenched teeth.

"Game over."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 15

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary:** Cook got them, unfortunately.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

Naomi decided to run towards Emily, wanting to free the red head from the massive, greasy hands that were holding her back, as she saw her cringe from the tightness of the grip. She had barely moved an inch, hardly even stepped one foot frontwards, when she felt Cook's gun point directly towards her temple, the cold, metal muzzle almost touching her skin.

"Don't even try." Cook warned, punctuating each word with the gritting of his teeth, his nostrils growing into a flare, as he saw Naomi still determined to take a step towards the trussed red head. "Don't make your death come sooner Naomi." He spoke, making his voice sound grim. "I'm serious."

Naomi closed her eyes, taking a deep, jagged breath, as she tried to think of a way out of their fucked up situation. She eyed the struggling red head, deciding whether to take the risky step forward and ignore Cook's warning, or restrain herself and just go with the flow of things until she could find the perfect time for them to escape. She was really opting for the second alternative, but the sight of Emily helplessly struggling against the tight grip that was keeping hold of her made Naomi want to just forget about Cook's threat and his men hovering around. She desperately wanted to keep Emily safe, yet, as she caught the red head's pleading eyes, she stopped immediately. Emily was pleading her to take things slowly, forget about her own safety momentarily. Emily wanted her not to do anything rash that could only lead them to more harm. Taking that as a precaution, Naomi gave the red head a half nod before turning around, regretting each step she was taking, and faced Cook, his gun now aimed towards the center of her forehead. She eyed him with a deadly glare that sent him laughing instead, to her utter surprise and annoyance.

"I think you really hate me now Naomi." He muttered in between his laughter, bringing the gun down.

"I never liked you." She answered, her words barely escaping between her clenched teeth.

Cook broke into an even louder laugh. "I believe that wasn't the case a few fucking weeks ago." He paused, throwing Emily a hateful glare. "When you haven't even met her." He pointed out, aiming his gun towards the red head.

"Cook do-"

"Don't worry." He scoffed, tucking his gun in. "I won't kill her yet." Naomi shrugged Cook's hand away from her shoulder. "I still have a few things in mind." He smiled, an insulting grin spreading wide on his face. "Bring them to the car!" Cook shouted, rounding his men up, beckoning them that they were about to leave. He turned to Emily's captor and motioned him to free the red head. "Let them be. This would be their last." He scoffed.

Naomi cursed when she felt a hand pushing her roughly to take a step forward as she waited for Emily to join her. Taking the red head's hand, they followed Cook, walking towards a black unscathed car. Feeling the blood boil inside her, she couldn't help but shout. "You fucking cheater!" Cook wasn't even on the chase. Rather, he was in this unharmed car watching them risk their lives for the purpose of his entertainment.

"I never fight fair Naomi. You should be the first to know that."

The blonde felt Emily's tight grip on her hand, stopping her from charging at Cook. She was on the verge of her control, her patience already at the end of the thread. Her rage was way past her boiling point already, her body shaking from it to prove the point. She almost punched one of Cook's men when she felt another shove to her shoulder, if it wasn't for Emily standing close by her side. She took a deep breath, wincing again as another surge of pain attack her chest, and focused on keeping her rage under control, counting Emily's jagged breaths to distract herself.

"Any last requests?" Cook shuffled from the passenger's seat, turning towards the two girls sitting on the back.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, pull over and let us go."

Cook snorted and laughed. "Humor me." He shuffled back to his seat, leaving the two girls alone.

The blonde slumped back to her seat, trying desperately to hide the pain she was having from Emily. But her pale face was giving much away, wincing every time a pang of pain jolted through her chest as she took deep breaths. She felt Emily's hand squeezing hers tighter, a sign that she had already noticed Naomi's distress and that she was extremely worried. Yet, not one of them dared to say a word, afraid that Cook or his companion would hear and that would only put them into greater peril. Naomi squeezed the red head's hand back, telling her that she was okay and that she could still deal with the pain. As much as Emily wanted to comfort the blonde and soothe the ache, she remained unmoving, her eyes just fixed on Naomi's face, waiting for the blonde's expressions to somehow give her a clue of what Naomi exactly was feeling. She wanted badly for the blonde to be fine, but hated the feeling that she couldn't do anything about it, hated that the best she could offer was a squeeze of the hand, nothing more. She wanted to at least wipe the trails of blood off of Naomi's face, yet she couldn't do so for she was afraid that she would just cause more damage rather than comfort at all. She felt her eyes welling up again, the lump on her throat forming once more. But this time, she chose not to cry, because crying was a sign of weakness and Cook can't see any of that. She bravely swallowed the lump on her throat, pushing back the stinging tears at the same time. She was not weak, neither useless. Naomi said she wasn't, and all she needed to do was to believe on that, continue to keep believing on what Naomi said. She heaved a sigh, the final key to finally push her tears aside, and went back on looking at the blonde, studying her expressions, gauging her reactions and squeezing her hand to let Naomi know that she was there, that she will just be there. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, exchanging squeezes, assuring each other that they were both fine, that they will make it out there alive.

As the car skidded into a halt, the two girls were roughly pushed to step outside, Cook's men leading them into the entrance of an unfamiliar edifice. Arriving at a wide and empty room, they stopped walking, Naomi and Emily right in the middle of the area with Cook directly opposite them, just a few steps away. His men went back into hovering around, like they were watching a scene from some fucking movie. Naomi gripped Emily's hand tighter than ever, pulling her closer. Her heart was hammering out loud, frantically beating that it sent a surge of pain throughout her chest, yet she ignored it, brushing it off from her attention. She watched as Cook paced in front of them, his gun dangling from his grip, his gaze never leaving them both.

"Lovely sight, really." He snorted, eyeing the two girl's intertwined hands. "It's actually pretty fucking heart melting."

"Like you have a heart." The blonde hissed, a fair amount of venom in her voice.

"Tut-tut." He muttered. "Don't mess with my patience Naomi." Cook jiggled his index finger, an insulting smile playing in his lips. "So." He paused, cocking his head to the side. "Back to business."

"Just let Emily go Cook. It's me that you want." Naomi stiffly replied, watching Cook as he marched towards them, ignoring the tight squeeze of Emily's hand as she spoke the words.

"No." Cook cried out. "It's actually her that I want."

"Let her go. This is between you and me." Naomi spoke between clenched teeth, her hand letting go of Emily's as she took a small step forward, hovering in front of Emily, shielding her. She heard the red head's soft protests against her actions, yet she just turned her head around and whispered "Just stand behind me." to her, shifting her gaze back to Cook who was now a mere few inches away from them.

"You and me?" Cook cried in disbelief. "This was never supposed to be fucking between you and me." He spoke, his teeth gritting. "This was supposed to be between us and her Naomi." He pointed his gun towards Emily. "Fucking us and her! Not you and me!"

Naomi tried not to wince as Cook jiggled the gun, aiming towards Emily, while he angrily spoke. She moved a few more steps to the side to completely cover Emily, feeling the red head's hands grip the hem of her shirt. "It's between you and me now Cook." She replied, putting much weight on the "now" part. "So just let her go." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please."

"What was that?" Cook asked mockingly. "Did I hear you say please?" The blonde didn't answer.

Cook let out a taunting laugh. "Since when the fuck did you learn to beg?"

"Just let her go Cook. I'll do everything you want."

"You'll do everything for her?" He scoffed. "That's fucking pathetic."

"I'll do everything you say Cook. You can do whatever you want with me. Just please let Emily go." She felt Emily's grip on her tightening, her shoulder now damp with the red head's tears.

"Really now?" Cook snorted.

Naomi paused for a few moments, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, her hand pinched the bridge of her nose, gathering all the courage she could muster. Upon batting her eyes open, she slowly crouched down, bending her knees like she was begging. She lifted her gaze from the floor, staring at Cook who roared with laughter along with his men. She could hear Emily's soft sobs behind her, the boisterous laughter ringing in her ears. Yet she ignored all of what she was hearing and carried on to speak.

"Please let her go Cook. I'm begging you."

"Awww, isn't that sweet." He scoffed. "The once high and mighty Naomi now down on her knees."

"Let Emily go. Please." She pleaded once more.

She watched as Cook marched towards her, stopping almost an inch away, an insulting grin plastered on his face. He stepped his right foot forward. "Kiss it."

"What?" Naomi asked in disbelief.

"Kiss it!" He scowled when the blonde didn't move. "You're at my fucking mercy Naomi."

Naomi could feel her jaw clenching with anger, but followed suit. Slowly, she bent down, her lips brushing along Cook's filthy shoe. The whole room was filled once more with howling laughter as Cook and his men watched her do what she was told. She could feel her heart swelling with anger because of her wounded pride, but chose to remain silent for it was Emily's life that was at stake. She eyed Cook as he stooped down to meet her eye level.

"Pretty fucking impressive Naomikins, fucking moving too." He jeered. "But you said it yourself. I don't have a fucking heart."

"Fuck you." She spat back, feeling the sudden surge of rage circulating in her body.

With one swift move, Cook grabbed the blonde's collar, dragging her up to stand. "Watch your words Naomi. You're in my fucking territory." He retorted between his clenched teeth before recklessly removing his grip from the blonde. He buried his face in his palms, scrunching it all together, deciding what to do next. "You were fucking important to me Naomi. The only person I ever trusted. How can you even do this?" He shouted right before her face.

"It's not my problem if I mattered to you." She hissed. "You taught me to never trust anyone. How come you didn't live by your teachings?"

"See. See that's what I like about you." Cook replied. "You're clever and you would be a really big loss." He backed away for a fair number of steps. "So I'm giving you another chance."

"Don't waste your time Cook. I won't come back."

Cook's hand balled into fists, his other hand gripping the gun tighter as he heard Naomi's answer. He could feel his anger and frustration rising up above his head. "Don't make this hard for yourself Naomi."

"I won't come back. You won't have me back Cook."

Cook marched towards Naomi, his gun pointing right in front of her forehead, his hand grabbing her by the collar. "You're going to regret saying that." Letting go of the blonde, he backed away again, his eyes and gun not leaving Naomi. "I'll make you choose instead. Your life-" He swayed the gun, aiming at Emily. "-or hers."

Naomi's body stiffened, her muscles straining tight as she racked her brains for something to do, for any way out. She was already sure of her answer, but she needed to be sure that Emily would be safe, that the red head would make it out alive and unharmed.

"Choose!" Cook cried out loud, his finger clutching the trigger, ready to fire at any moment.

"Shoot me Cook! Shoot me!" Naomi screamed, attempting to catch the lad's attention, as she saw Cook's gun swaying towards Emily's direction. "Not her Cook! Me!"

"No!" Emily bellowed in protest, her tears flowing down relentlessly at her cheeks, as she gripped Naomi's waist to stop the blonde from shielding her, but she was failing.

In the middle of nowhere, of scrambling feet and endless screams, a deafening gunshot echoed out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 16

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **The cavalry arrives!

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

The whole room had gone completely motionless at the sound of the gunshot, the echoes bouncing and reverberating across the four corners. Nobody had seemed to move, not even one daring to twitch. They were all just waiting, just fretfully waiting until one of them drops lifelessly on the floor, staining the wooden flooring with crimson blood flowing relentlessly from the wound. However, all of them remained rooted on their places, standing right up and as if on cue, turned towards the source of the firing, all of them, at the same exact moment.

"Put the gun down Cook."

Cook's eyes grew wide with surprise, his face flushing red with anger at the sight of the intruder. He could feel his jaw clenching as his rage rushed in, circulating around his whole body.

"Put the fucking gun down." The intruder spoke once more, his words grim and heavy, aiming the gun directly towards Cook.

To everyone's surprise, the intruder's words sent Cook jeering with laughter, like he was rather amused than threatened at all. "Well if it isn't Inspector Frederick McLair." He spat back, his words rolling out with a massive amount of venom from his tongue, words that were full of resentment and hate. He swayed his own gun, pointing at the inspector.

"Drop the gun Cook."

"Make me." He retorted, hastily pulling the trigger as he spoke the words. Thankfully, Freddie had managed to duck and successfully dodged the bullet, immediately taking cover behind a pile of wooden crates. Cook's abrupt shooting then ignited the now heated cross fire erupting between Cook's men and the backup police.

Seizing the moment, as Cook was now nowhere in sight, Naomi grabbed a shaking Emily by the wrist, dragging her behind another stack of wooden crates, her body shielding the red head's as they ran for cover.

"Keep your head down!" The blonde shouted, so that she could be heard above the several gunshots being fired across the room. Upon reaching the crates unscathed, the two girls both slumped down, backs leaning against the pile of boxes, as they try and catch their jagged breaths.

"You alright Em?" Naomi worriedly asked, turning to look at the red head who was cringing from the loud sounds of the guns fired.

Emily's gaze fell down on the blonde's concerned face, her pool of brown eyes meeting Naomi's clear, blue ones, thankful that the Naomi she knew was now back. She could feel her tears welling up again, as she recalled what had happened just a while ago. The idea of them so close to death sent her heart pounding out loud, her body trembling with fear. She could feel her blood pulsating wildly through her veins as the thought of her nearly losing the only person that mattered most in her life came deluging her mind, bringing more tears to her already reddened, weary eyes.

"Emily, are you hurt?" Naomi asked again, mistaking the red head's reactions into something else.

Emily shook her head, her tears streaming insistently right down her cheeks. She wanted to tell Naomi to stop, to stop getting hurt, stop risking her life just to make her safe. Yet, she couldn't. She couldn't find the courage to speak her mind, to tell Naomi what she was feeling. Instead, she just remained perfectly still, just quietly staring at the blonde before her, her lips quivering when she finally broke into sobs.

"Emily! What's wrong?" Naomi blurted out, pulling the crying red head into a tight embrace. She flinched as she felt a bullet boring right into the crate she was leaning at. "Fucking hell." She muttered between gritted teeth. "Em, Em! Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Emily lifted her head, her hands fleeing to cup Naomi's cheeks. "I can't lose you." She barely whispered, breaking into more sobs. "I don't wanna lose you." She violently shook her head, escaping from the disconcerting thoughts overwhelming her mind. "I'm scared to lose you Naomi."

"Emily, Emily." The blonde hushed, her hands wrapping around the other girl's waist, tighter. "Calm down." She mouthed, consoling the red head's fears, showering her with soft, honest kisses to dry her tears. "Listen to me." She lifted Emily's chin to meet her eyes. "You're not going to lose me okay? We'll make it out here alive, both of us." She smiled as Emily nodded her head in agreement. "Stop crying yeah?"

They both jumped as they felt three more rocketing bullets drilling against their cover. "Jesus!" Naomi cursed, hating the fact that she was unarmed. It felt wrong, like she was left bare with nothing to protect herself with. "I need to find a fucking gun."

"Emily!"

The red head's eyes grew wide in surprise as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She tore her gaze from Naomi, searching for where that voice came from, and felt her heart skipping a beat as she saw her twin, taking cover with JJ behind a stack of crates a few steps away from them, wearing a worried look on her face.

"Katie!" She shouted back, her feet scrambling as she started to make her way towards them.

"No! Emily!" The blonde called out, pulling Emily back down to her previous place. "It's not safe!"

"But Katie-"

"I'll take you to her. Just wait!" She interrupted, roaming her eyes around in search for a gun. Luckily, she spotted Freddie, ducking beside Effy, hiding behind a large, square column. "Freddie!" She shouted, catching the inspector's attention. She motioned her hands, telling Freddie that she needed a gun. The inspector drew an extra gun from his holster, letting it slide through the floor. Quickly grabbing the weapon, Naomi turned to Emily. "Now Em. We're going to go to Katie alright? On the count of three." They both stood up on their knees, yet careful enough that they were still being covered by the crates. "One, two, three!"

As the blonde reached three, they hastily ran towards Katie and JJ's spot, slumping down instantly when they finally made it. Katie quickly pulled her younger twin into a hug, her own eyes teary. "I'm so glad you're safe Ems." She whispered.

"You got here in time J." Naomi spoke, ruffling JJ's hair. "Thanks."

JJ offered a shy smile. "I was really worried Naomi. I thought we were not going to make it."

"But you made it! Thank you JJ!" It was Emily who replied, throwing her hands to give the boy a quick hug. "And thanks for protecting Katie."

JJ felt himself blushing, his cheeks tainting red. "I-It was nothing, really. I figured Katie might be in danger and besides Naomi told me to look out for your sister and-"

"JJ!" Naomi called out. "You're getting locked on." She stated. "Now J, listen to me. I need you to get them out of here."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, flustered. "Why only me? Are you going to stay here?"

The blonde answered with a half nod, her face now turning serious. "I need to cover you guys, so you can get out here safe."

"No Naomi! You promised me we'd both get out of here alive!" Emily shouted, her eyes stinging with tears once more.

"I know Em. But somebody needs to stay to make sure you and Katie could leave safely."

"But, but-"

"I need to do this Em, to make you safe." Naomi answered, the pad of her thumb wiping Emily's tears. "You understand?"

"Naomi, don't-"

"I'll be alright." The blonde replied, offering Emily an assuring smile. "Don't worry about me too much." She turned to JJ.

"So here's the plan J. You wait for my signal yeah?" The brown haired boy answered with a nod. "When I tell you to go, you lead them out. Is that clear?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes, muttering the plan to himself, as if memorizing it. "Wait for signal. Take them out."

"If anything happens to them J, I swear I'm gonna hunt you down. Got it?"

JJ nodded his head, swallowing the lump that suddenly formed on his throat. "I get it." He muttered, his voice shaking.

"Naomi, thank you so much for everything." Katie spoke, a warm smile forming in her lips.

"No problem." The blonde replied cheekily.

"Promise me you'll come back to me alive." She heard Emily barely whispering, the red head hand's cupping her cheek. She smiled and leaned against Emily's touch, closing her eyes, savoring the feeling.

"I promise." She replied, inching closer towards the red head. "I love you. Never ever forget that." She watched as Emily burst into a brand new set of tears, the red head's arms quickly wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

Emily buried her face in Naomi's chest, her flooding tears dampening Naomi's shirt. She didn't want to let go. She just wanted to stay this way, stay under Naomi's protective and caring arms. She clutched the back of Naomi's shirt tightly, scrunching it forcefully that it was almost tearing apart, like how her heart felt right now. She could feel Naomi kissing the top of her hair, her hands rubbing her back and the actions only brought her into more tears. She loved Naomi so much, loved her so much that it hurts to even think that she could lose her any moment.

"Em you need to get out of here." She heard Naomi whispered. But she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the blonde's hold. She violently shook her head as she felt Naomi pushing her away.

"Naomi please! Don't do this!" She protested, crying her hear out. "You can't do this!"

"I need to Em. It's the only way." The blonde replied, her voice near to cracking down.

"Come back to me alive Nai. Come back to me."

"I will."

"I love you. I love you so much." Emily whispered breathlessly.

Naomi leaned in, her lips crashing down to Emily's, claiming them into one deep, longing kiss. She took everything about Emily in, giving the red head her all in exchange, wanting to remember how their lips moved in perfect synchronization, like they were made solely for each other. She unwillingly pulled out, tearing herself apart from Emily, gazing at Emily's brown eyes for a moment and getting lost in them momentarily, before she stood up, sprinting towards the large square column to take cover.

"On my signal JJ!" She shouted, preparing for the perfect moment where she could strike and take down any impending danger that could harm Emily, Katie and JJ. With one deep breath, she left the protection of the pillar and joined the cross fire.

"Go JJ! Now!" She screamed, shooting Cook's men on the process as she waited for the three to successfully leave the edifice. She could hear Katie's shrieks as she tried to drag Emily away, and Emily calling her name. Yet she ignored all of them, blocking everything out for this was first and foremost, about Emily's very own safety. She allowed herself to have one last glance and turned to look back at Emily, before moving forward, taking down more of Cook's men as she went.

Naomi knew she started this game, and she needed to finish it with Cook once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 17

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **Naomi kicks ass!

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going! AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S PART OF THE STORY! :(

Freddie found himself stumbling upon a heap of broken boxes and crates as he tried to run after Cook, who was dragging Effy aggressively with him. The inspector had not noticed that Cook crept up behind their backs and snatched the brunette once he found the perfect chance. If it wasn't for Effy's piercing scream, Freddie would have not known that she had already been missing. As he picked himself up, he dashed towards Cook's direction, jostling among the fighting bodies as he made his way. He could not remember how many times he had already fallen, his mind focused on just picking himself up and running after Cook to save the girl he dearly loved. Finally reaching up a storeroom, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Cook, his back turned from him, seemingly searching for another way to escape. The inspector hitched a few short breaths before bringing up his gun and aiming it towards the still oblivious Cook.

"Hold it right there."

Cook swiftly turned around, his arm instantaneously snaking around Effy's neck, making her hostage, at the sight of Freddie standing in front of him, while the other pointed the gun he was holding directly towards the inspector.

"Careful with that Freds, you might hurt your lady love here." He affronted, cocking his head to point at Effy. "Oh, fucking brave aren't we?" He scoffed as the inspector remained unmoved. "Look around Freds. All those crates contain explosives. Wouldn't want to set this whole place on fire now, would we?" He mocked, an insulting grin shaping in his lips.

"Let Effy go Cook and drop the gun down." Freddie muttered, his jaw clenching tight.

"Why? You gonna shoot me?" Cook scoffed. "Really now Freds? We all know you never had the fucking balls to fucking shoot anybody!"

"Don't give me a reason to kill you Cook. Just let Effy go."

"Let her go?" Cook scowled. "And then what? You get to be the fucking hero again? You get the fucking credit, the fucking job and the girl." He yelled, the gun jiggling in his hand as he spoke. "Is that what you want huh Freddie?" He hissed, jabbing the gun at Freddie's direction. "Is that what you fucking want?" He shrieked.

"I just want Effy to be safe Cook." The inspector replied, his voice calm and convincing, yet grim. "Give her to me and we can talk about this."

Cook snorted, letting out a mocking laugh. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"No Cook. I just don't want anything to happen to her okay? Give her to me and then we'll settle this."

"Give her to you?" Cook cried in disbelief. "Give her to you? You took everything away from me Freddie!" He spat back, his voice acerbic, full of resentment and pure hatred. "Everything! How could you do that to me? You were my fucking best mate!"

"I never took anything from you Cook." Freddie replied. "You threw them all away."

"Don't fucking blame me Freddie." Cook spoke between his gritted teeth, clutching the gun tighter. "You took my fucking job away from me. I was supposed to be inspector, not you!" He paused, catching his breath. "And as if my job wasn't enough, you had to fucking take Effy too!"

"I never took anything from you okay?" The inspector screamed back, feeling his own anger rise above his chest as he gripped his gun tighter. "You messed up. Don't blame me for your own fucking fault!"

Silence fell in the room as the two men stared down at each other, throwing glaring looks, their guns pointing directly towards one another. They circled around, guns shaking in their hands, jaws clenching tight, breaths short and quickened, as they gauged each other's movements, guessing the other's next step. Freddie's gaze flickered between Effy and Cook, watching the brunette closely to see if she was in pain or if Cook was hurting her with his grip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before breaking the hostile quietness.

"She loved you Cook. She loved you so much, loved you more than she loves me." He paused for a moment, taking another deep breath as if the words slipping out from his tongue were draining all of his strength, inflicting wounds on himself. "She probably loves you till now." He barely whispered, ignoring the surprised look appearing on Effy's face. "But you weren't there for her Cook. That was all she ever wanted, but you couldn't give it to her."

Cook shook his head, his lips pursing with anger and disbelief. "You're not going to change my mind with that pathetic fucking excuse Freddie."

Little did they know that Naomi had managed to sneak up behind them, hiding behind a stack of crates, making the tiniest bit of movement as to not to blow her cover. She peeked over the crates, catching Effy's eye and bringing her finger into her lips, telling the brunette to pretend that she wasn't there. She gave Effy a nod, the brunette nodding back, as if having an understanding that Naomi was there to help and that she needed the perfect distraction before she could strike. Effy waited for a few moments until Naomi was in the proper stance, her knees a few inches above the floor, like she was going to charge towards Cook if given the chance. As the brunette felt Cook's body relax a tad bit, she took a deep breath before leaning in and biting her captor's arm. Cook let out a sharp scream as he felt Effy's teeth sinking in his skin, pushing her forcefully away from him, causing her to tumble down. Once the brunette had let go and was out of the way, Naomi stood up and launched herself towards Cook, tackling him on his side, bringing him down. She pummeled hard on Cook's face as she toppled over him, making his nose bleed and his lips break, her knuckles turning red as it started to swell from hitting too much. All she could see was red, blinded by fury and retaliation, the image of a terrified and crying Emily, and her wounded pride running on her mind. She needed to get back to Cook, for hurting her, for stepping on her and for putting Emily's life on the line. She punched him harder, beating the hell out of him, his face almost unrecognizable because of the gushing blood and the swelling wounds.

Everything had happened too fast. As Cook fell down, his gun slipped from his hand. He tried to reach for it, while taking the blows that Naomi was throwing, slowly crawling towards the gun until his hand could finally feel the handle. Yet, he pulled the trigger by mistake, sending the bullet rocketing towards a stack of crates full of explosives. All of them watched in horror as the crates exploded, turning the whole room in a blazing inferno in such a short moment.

"Effy!" Naomi shouted as she caught sight of the brunette tumbling down the floor when a piece of hard wood fell and hit her on the head. She hastily stood up, leaving Cook almost lifeless on the floor, and ran towards an unconscious Effy, picking her up from the floor.

"Freddie!" She shouted, somehow coughing from the smoke that already started to fill the room. "Freddie, help!" She breathed a sigh of relief as the inspector came into view, scooping Effy into his arms.

"Thank you Naomi." He muttered.

"Save that for later. We need to get out of here!" She retorted, pushing Freddie towards the door. Suddenly, the gun caught her eyes and she decided to go back for it, just in case they would need it to get out of the edifice alive. She picked the gun up, yelling "Hang on" to Freddie when she heard him call her name. She was about to dart out of the door, when she felt a pair of strong hands grabbed her foot, causing her to stumble and fall down the floor. She winced in pain as soon as her chest made contact with the ground, rolling over to see Cook pinning both of her legs down. She tried to kick him just to get him off of her but she could not move her legs and the pain on her chest was spreading fast like the flames and starting to kill her.

"Naomi!" Freddie shouted upon seeing the situation, rushing back to the room only to be stopped by a blazing fire that had blocked the entrance by now.

"Just get the fuck out of here Freddie!" She screamed back, telling the inspector to leave her behind as she struggled against Cook's hold. "Get the fuck out and save yourselves!"

"But Naomi-"

"Just go! Forget about me!" She broke off, looking at Freddie in the eyes. "Please take care of Emily." The inspector nodded in understanding but his feet remained rooted on his place.

"What the fuck are you standing there Freddie? Go!" She screamed at the top of her voice, breaking Freddie's daze. He turned around, unwillingly tearing his gaze from the blonde, and made his way out with Effy in his arms.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Cook muttered to Naomi, letting out a loud mocking laugh.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Katie, I'm scared." Emily muttered when she had finally calmed down from crying, turning to face her sister who was sitting beside her. They were inside the police car, a fair distance from the dangerous edifice, all safe from harm, just as how Naomi wanted them to be. JJ was sitting on the passenger seat, his fingers drumming on the dashboard, looking calm, yet Emily knew he was just nervous as she was, worried about Naomi's safety.

Katie shuffled on her seat to look at her younger twin. "I know Ems. I am too." She paused, taking Emily's fidgeting hand, giving it a tight squeeze to somehow soothe her nerves. "But we can't do anything except to wait."

Emily answered with a half nod, slumping onto her own seat as she gnawed on her lower lip. The wait itself was killing her. "I can't take this anymore." She muttered in frustration, swinging the car door open.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you going?" The older twin shouted, scrambling to her feet as she followed her sister out.

"I just need to get some fucking air Katie." She replied, leaning against the car as she stood, her eyes fixed on the warehouse, searching for a small sign of Naomi or any sign that she was already out.

"She promised she'd come back Emily." She heard JJ spoke, sensing the boy get out of the car and stand beside her, leaning as well. "As far as I know, Naomi never breaks her promise, because she hardly ever makes promises to anybody. Really, really seldom."

"See Ems." Katie spoke, leaning beside Emily, her eyes locked on her twin's face. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it okay!" She cried out as she felt her patience nearing the end of its thread, making JJ and Katie jump. "Sorry." She whispered, lowering her head down in embarrassment, hating herself for getting too carried away. She heard Katie and JJ muttered "It's okay." in unison, before an awkward silence fell on them.

"Hey, is that smoke that I'm seeing?" JJ asked, his eyes adjusting against the sun light to get a better glimpse of what he was looking at.

Emily lifted her head, her eyes instantaneously falling on the edifice, her breath shortening as her heart started to thump out loud, frantically beating, when she spotted what JJ was blabbing about.

"Yeah, it is." Her twin replied, confirming Emily's fears. She could feel the two pairs of eyes boring through her as she remained rooted to her place, her mouth hanging agape, her eyes fixed on the warehouse. Emily's stupor was broken as she heard a deafening explosion that came from the edifice, causing the three of them to jump with shock and surprise.

"Naomi!" Emily's immediately response, shouting the blonde's name as she watched a part of the warehouse be engulfed with flames. She felt her feet mindlessly moving towards the now burning edifice, her lips continuously calling Naomi's name.

"Emily no!" Katie shouted, grabbing her twin by the waist when she tried to run and head towards the entrance of the burning building.

"Katie let me go!" The younger twin shouted back, struggling against Katie's firm, strong hold.

"JJ!" Katie called, asking the boy for assistance. "Help!"

"Let me go!"

"No Emily! No!" Katie shrieked, gripping Emily's waist tighter. "Just wait!"

"Please! Just please let me go!" Emily yelled as her tears rolled down relentlessly on her cheeks, watching the epitome of her fears materialize right before her eyes. "She needs me Katie, she needs me." She muttered breathlessly, burying her face in her hands, not letting herself witness anymore the horrible sight of the warehouse crumbling down and being eaten by the flames. She could feel her knees giving up, her body growing tired and weak, like all the life from her were being sucked up and drained. She could hear Katie's consoling whispers and JJ's stuttering words of comfort, could feel Katie's hand rubbing her back and JJ patting her shoulder, but she only wanted to hear one voice, only wanted to feel one particular pair of arms embracing her, holding her tight, assuring her that everything will be alright.

"Freddie!" She heard Katie called out. "Oh my god! What happened to Effy?"

"A piece of hard wood fell on her." The inspector answered, the firmness of his voice now gone, making him sound all worn out and weary, vulnerable. "Thanks to Naomi she got in time before Effy could get a lot worse."

Emily lifted her head and watched Freddie lay Effy down on the stretcher, backing a few steps away as the paramedics performed their medical aids. She wanted to ask Freddie about Naomi but she was too afraid of the answer, too dreaded to hear the words that she knew would finally send her collapsing down.

"Freddie, w-where's Naomi?" JJ saved Emily the effort, asking the now dreaded question.

The inspector stopped on his tracks, turning to face the three, his eyes locking with Emily's, his lips quivering. "I-I couldn't save her." He barely whispered, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging low as he blamed himself for something he knew was out of his hands to control. "I'm sorry Emily." He muttered, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"You're joking right?" She retorted, bursting into a new set of tears as the inspector shook his head. "Tell me it's not true Freddie! Tell me!" She screamed, grabbing Freddie's shirt and scrunching it as she cried her heart out on Freddie's chest.

"I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the sobbing red head.

Behind them, the blazing edifice burst into greater flames, mocking their loss, searing their hearts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Chapter 18

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **A little Emily/JJ talk.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going! AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S PART OF THE STORY! :(

Emily had no idea how long she had been mindlessly staring at the dark blue casket laid before her. She did not even have the faintest knowledge of how many days she had been staying up, wide awake, sitting on the exact same place she had occupied since the first day of the wake. She wasn't even sure if she was still able to blink or twitch. If breathing had not been a usual routine, she probably might have completely forgotten about it. Right now, she wasn't capable of thinking about anything, her thoughts empty, her mind wandering, her heart lost. She sat there, her head spinning in a huge daze, numbing all her senses, blocking everything out. She had grown tired of crying, or at least she thought, or maybe she had run out of tears from pouring her heart out the past days. Though she couldn't be bothered of the real reason why, like she couldn't be bothered about what's going on around her anymore.

"Ems, do you want to have some dinner?" She heard her twin spoke, yet ignored it like she did to almost anybody who approached her, asking how she was and offering condolences. The last thing she ever needed was a reminder that the core of her existence was dead, that Naomi was dead, forever gone. She cringed at the word "dead", wrapping her arms instantaneously around her shoulders as she felt a sudden shudder. Her eyes then fell to the dark blue casket. She wanted to topple it over, she had been wanting to since it came, but she couldn't bring herself to move, like her brain had been detached from her body. She kept thinking of doing things but couldn't find the strength or even the will to do it.

"Emily, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything for the past three days."

"Leave me alone Katie." She replied, her voice grievous and cold, probably hoarser than it had ever been.

"Emily-"

"Just leave me alone." She barely whispered, breaking Katie off. "Please." She blew a deep breath as she felt her twin left her side begrudgingly, leaving her to live inside the little bubble she had conjured for herself. She knew that Katie was just trying to help. Her twin was just trying to make things easy for her and was just sincerely concerned. Honestly, she wanted thank her for being there, wanted to feel and embrace the concern and comfort. But that was the problem.

She couldn't feel anything, no emotion at all.

She closed her eyes, her stare falling back to the closed dark blue casket in front of her as they flew open.

"I really don't know why they chose a blue casket." It was JJ who broke Emily's stupor. She unwillingly tore her gaze from the casket and eyed the boy with a confused look on her face, wondering what the fuck was JJ babbling about now. "I mean, it's blue and Naomi's eyes are blue. Isn't that a sort of reminder? Kind of rubbing it in?" He continued, the look he saw on Emily's face encouraging him to go on.

Emily stared at him for a while, watching him fidget and play with his fingers as her stare took longer than expected. He actually had a point, of people rubbing it in with all the commiserations and stuff. Why can't they just fuck off and leave.

"Weird thing is people don't even know who exactly we are grieving for. They know her as Jade, not as Naomi. They see her as Jade, not Naomi. Fucking twats! They don't even have any picture of her! Just a closed fucking blue casket with burning candles and fucking yellow lights! Even the cards on those damn flowers say Jade Raymond! Shitification! Fuck!-"

"JJ. JJ!" She called out, holding the locked on boy by his shoulders. "Calm down, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry." He whispered, getting back on playing with his fingers. "I just don't think it's fair."

For the first time ever, after the dreaded incident, Emily found herself offering a small, sad smile to JJ. She oddly felt comfortable with him, albeit having no idea why. Probably, because of the fact that JJ knew the real Naomi and he was the only one who could relate to her and to her emotions right now. Because they both lost somebody important to them, somebody they treasured in their lives.

"I actually envy you JJ." She managed to speak out.

JJ lifted his head, flustered. "Why?"

"Because you were able to spend more time with her. You got to know her better."

"I really think you shouldn't." JJ replied, the corner of his lips curling a tad bit.

"Why not?"

"I may have spent more time with her, but I never saw that side of her that shows every time she was with you. Not even a glimpse. And I don't think anybody had seen it at all, except you."

Emily's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You mean-"

JJ answered with a nod, finishing the sentence for the red head. "She had never been with somebody else. As far as I know and I can remember, she hated love. The mere word made her cringe. She even made faces when she saw couples passing by, especially those who were making out. She looked like she was going to throw up." He chuckled as he recalled, his smile turning into a lopsided frown as he felt his own tears stinging his eyes. "She never believed in anything, never trusted anybody, until she met you."

"She trusted you. She said you were the only person she ever trusted."

"Well I guess that makes us two then." He smiled, quickly wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. Silence quickly followed, the kind of silence that was comfortable and calming enough as they both soothed their searing hearts with each other's presence.

"She loved you Emily, more than anything else." JJ spoke after a moment. "I could testify to that."

Emily tipped her head up, stopping the tears that were on the verge of falling. She had no idea how she could still even have tears when she knew she had cried her everything out. "She loved us both J. You were like a brother to her. The brother she never had." She watched as JJ's shoulders turn down into a slump, shaking as he broke down. She reached for him, enveloping him into a tight embrace as reality began to sink in on both of them.

Naomi was gone and they will never see her again.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Katie, I'm going out."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Emily shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She pressed her lips in a tight line. "I'll see you later." She turned and headed for the door.

It had been a week after the funeral, yet the thought of Naomi's death had never fully sunk in to Emily. She knew well that she was still in denial about things, but it was the only way she knew that would keep a hold of her saneness. She was hanging by a thread, struggling hard not to go over the brink of insanity and completely lose it. Everybody had told her to let go, even pushing her to it. Everybody but JJ and Freddie. She wasn't sure why Freddie had not said a word about acceptance and shit. Maybe he knew these things take time and should not be hastened, and JJ, they were almost at the same boat, almost.

She made her way down the path, turning into a corner. She spotted her purpose and headed towards it, her shoes sloshing at the slight damp grass as she walked. She was quite thankful that it had stopped raining, because she had not bothered to bring with her an umbrella. Well, she couldn't care less about herself anymore. Emily was pretty sure she looked like a total mess, looked like total shit but ignored it. Life wasn't that meaningful for her anyway. What's the use of dressing up and pretending to be okay? As she approached her destination, stopping by a few inches away from it, she crouched down, her fingertips touching the cold hard stone protruding from the ground, tracing the carved letters on it.

"Jade Raymond." She read out loud. She wanted to be angry, be mad at everybody pretending to know the girl she loved, when in fact they don't know anything about her. She caught her breath, her heart searing with pain as she tried to think of her name. Yet, she couldn't. The name itself brought a lot of memories, nightmares to be exact, that she had wanted to forget. Memories that she had locked into a vault and buried under the deepest, farthest corner at the back of her mind.

"You promised me you'll come back to me alive." She cried out, clutching the black leather jacket she had brought with her, the jacket that the blonde once owned. She buried her face in it, finally breaking down after days of holding it together as the scent filled her nose, bringing back images and scenes piercing through her heart. She was her life, her everything. And when your life has been taken away from you, you get to have this feeling of emptiness, like your heart had been ripped out, leaving a large, mangled hole in your chest. A hole that will never be filled by anyone else.

It was bad enough that she could see the memories, worse when she could hear Naomi's voice ringing in her ears.


	19. Final Chapter Part 1

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Final Chapter Part 1

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **A promise will always be a promise.

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! They really do keep me going!

"You promised me you'll come back to me alive."

A heartbreaking cry filled the cold, damp air as she burst into a well tears.

"You told me you'll be alright."

Relentless tears shedding in between breathless weeps, struggling for air, fighting for herself to hold it all together.

"You promised, you promised."

As Emily clutched the leather jacket tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white from gripping, she poured her heart out, every last piece of it. The mangled hole searing her chest with unbearable pain, the fresh wound stinging as the jacket's scent filled her senses, reminding her of the blonde that once had been in her life, changing everything, once had been in her life but would always be a part of it.

"You promised."

"I did."

She could feel herself freezing, her whole body tensing at the sound of that utterly familiar voice now suddenly humming in her ears. Yet, she was afraid to turn around, too afraid to disappoint herself and find out that she was only seeing and imagining things, conjuring images from her head that she was supposed to be forgetting to stop herself from further hurting. She was afraid to find out that she had finally lost it, seeing the blonde she loved in every corner her eyes had fell upon, hearing her voice when it truly was just the whispering wind. But there was this sudden urge abruptly rising in her chest, an urge telling her to turn her head around, for the briefest moment possible, just check things out. Falling into an internal battle, she shut her eyes tight, deciding whether she would take a look and prove that she had finally given in into insanity, or, just stay rooted in her place so that at least she could tell herself that she could still manage to hold it together.

"I never break any promise because I rarely make one."

She caught her breath, her heart frantically hammering as the words rung in her ears. The voice was just too real for it to be a product of her own imagination, or maybe she could just remember it that clearly. She slowly stood up, tired of all the thinking she had been doing. If she did have lost her mind completely, she just would need to see for herself. Slowly turning around, with her eyes closed tight, she took a deep breath before batting them open, surreptitiously praying that her head wasn't just playing tricks on her.

And then she saw it. Her mouth hanging open, her brown eyes wide with shock, surprise and disbelief.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Standing right before her, a fair amount of steps away, rocking back and forth in her heels with a playful smirk on her red lips.

"Naomi."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Her memory had never done enough justice, Emily was damn sure of it. She thought she had taken it all in, remembered everything perfectly. But the Naomi standing right in front of her looked far better than she had imagined, albeit a little different. Which brought her to the question, why was she looking that way, with wounds and bruises all over her beautiful face, her pale skin looking even paler? She was pretty sure she had never seen Naomi in such state, or maybe this was how she had imagined Naomi would look like after the incident, given the fact that she never saw her lying inside the casket for it was never opened. Something she was pretty thankful of for she knew that it could be the last straw, sending her over the edge.

Emily watched as Naomi took a step towards her, her own feet taking an incognizant step back. Eventually, Naomi stopped, rocking back to her heels and heaving a sigh, trying to figure out a way on how to explain certain things to the bewildered red head.

She blew her breath out as she bit her lip, her pristine blue eyes searching for Emily's brown ones as she started to speak. "You're not going crazy." She paused, waiting for any reaction from the red head, afraid to send her running away. "I'm alive, Em." She took another small step forward, relieved that Emily had not taken a step backwards. "I'm real."

Emily tipped her head upwards as she licked and bit her lip. This was all too real, too real for her to be imagining things. As she brought her gaze down, she found her eyes locking with Naomi's blue ones, getting lost in them just like before, just like every time. She unwillingly broke away, fixing her gaze down the grass, scared that it would all be too much for her when Naomi disappears from her eyes. She could feel her walking towards her, yet she did nothing but to stay rooted in her place like something was holding her there, something was telling her not to walk away.

Naomi breathed in deep, carefully reaching towards Emily, lifting her chin up so she could meet her eyes once more. "It's really me Emily. I'm alive, although not that well, but I'm alive-" She paused, catching a lock of Emily's hair and tucking it in. "-and breathing."

"B-but how." She stuttered, muttering incoherent words as she failed to form and articulate what she had been meaning to ask. "You w-were."

Naomi caught the red head glancing at the gravestone planted on the ground, figuring out what Emily wanted to ask. "It was Freddie's idea."

"Huh?" Naomi could not miss the baffled expression appearing on Emily's face.

The blonde took another deep breath, preparing herself for what seemed like a long and grueling explanation she needed to tell to finally clear things up. "The funeral was a fake Em."

"No it wasn't. I-I was there." Emily disagreed.

"It was. The whole funeral was staged."

"B-but the wake, a-and the casket."

"The casket was empty. That's why it was never opened."

"The priest, he-"

"He isn't a real priest either." Naomi paused, pressing her lips in a tight line. "I had to fake my death Emily, or rather, Jade's death."

"Why?" The red head barely whispered as the sudden turn of things confused her even more. Alright, maybe she wasn't really imagining things, maybe Naomi was really alive. She could feel a spark of hope surging within her body, but it was being overtaken by the confusion that was dawning over her.

"I did it for us. I figured, if I wanted us to be together, I can't live in lies anymore. I need to fix my life. So I asked for Freddie's help. It was all his idea, from the empty casket to the fake funeral. He made it look like that it was Jade who died, so I could live my own life, I could live as the real me, as Naomi." The blonde hesitated, gauging Emily's reactions. She took the red head's silence as an encouragement to continue. "Freddie's idea was genius. Faking my death and then tampering with all the records I had, which was pretty easy because most of them were forged and I never gave my real name or signed with it. All the records were changed and went under the name Jade Raymond. He also had all the pictures under that profile modified, so it would have no resemblance with me, at all. That explains why the name carved in that stone was not my real name, and why there were no pictures displayed during the wake."

"Freddie knew all about it?"

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "And Chief Inspector Reid. She wiped out all the records that could risk my real identity. She's even having all the Marshal Service staff debriefed today, informing them regarding what happened and the course of action she took."

A sudden surge of anger and betrayal rushed in, rising above Emily's chest. She felt her eyes stinging with tears as they mirrored a feeling of deceit and disbelief in them. "They knew about it and you didn't tell me?" She hissed.

"I-I wanted to tell you Em, believe me I do." Naomi stammered, fear hinted in her voice as she felt Emily's rising anger. "But I had to hide it from everybody."

Emily threw the blonde an incredulous glare. "Including me?"

"Especially you!" Naomi fervently answered, worry building up inside her when she felt Emily's body starting to shake.

"You had me thinking you were dead for two fucking weeks!" Emily blurted out, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them irately, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. "Do you even have any idea how much that fucking hurt? How it nearly killed me?" She screamed, shoving the blonde out of her way as she tried to walk away.

"Emily, wait!" Naomi cried out, catching the red head by her wrist. "I wanted to tell you, I swear." She whispered, turning Emily around to face her.

"But you didn't! Instead you led me into thinking that you were fucking dead, that I was never going to see you again! It hurt so much, did you know that? I blamed myself every fucking day for what happened. I woke up every night from the nightmares that I couldn't chase away! I-I couldn't even speak or think about your name because it hurt me so much every time I tried!"

The blonde let go of Emily's wrist as she watched her burst into tears. She gently pulled her closer, enclosing her into a warm, tight embrace while whispering to her ear. "I'm sorry Em. I'm sorry."

"Let me go." The red head retorted, between her muffled sobs as she cried in Naomi's chest, her hands balling into fists, pummeling through the blonde's chest as she struggled weakly, attempting to pull away from Naomi's hold.

In turn, Naomi held Emily tighter, her hands circling around the red head while she took every beating Emily was throwing, took it bravely like she deserved every bit of it.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry Emily. I'm really sorry." Naomi replied, her own voice almost cracking down. She could feel her own tears stinging, but pushed them back, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "I did it for us, please understand that. Please." She pleaded, breathing a small sigh of relief when she felt Emily's hands scrunching her top instead.

They both sunk to the ground as Emily's knees finally gave away, sitting there for hours with Naomi constantly comforting the red head until she fell asleep from crying.


	20. Final Chapter Part 2

**Title: **Right kind of wrong – Final Chapter Part 2

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and major fluffage.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do. I seriously need a genie.

**Summary: **More talking and massive loads of fluff :)

**A/N: **Not beta'd so mistakes are purely mine. Thanks for all the comments! Thank you for reading this and keeping track! Spread the Naomily love! lol

Emily stirred in the bed, fluttering her eyes open as she woke up from her first peaceful and dreamless sleep. Her eyes roamed around, her brows furrowing when she realized that she had woken up on a room far different from hers. She bolted right up, racking her brain as she tried her hardest to remember what had happened and how she ended up in this awfully familiar room.

"You're awake."

She quickly turned her head, her eyes circling wide as she was greeted by a pool of blue eyes and a crooked smile. "Shit." She cursed. "What the fuck did I do?"

Naomi's smile dropped, her forehead creasing into a frown. "What's wrong Em?"

"I'm dead right?" She asked. "Fuck, I left Katie. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She's gonna be so mad at me!"

"What are you babbling about?" Naomi asked back. "You're not dead."

Emily threw her hands on her face, shaking her head as she thought about her situation. "I knew it. I killed myself."

"What the fuck?" Naomi blurted out. "Emily." She called out, yanking the red head's hand away. "You're not dead, alright?"

The red head paused for a moment, her forehead creasing upon thinking of other possible explanations as to why she was here in this room, face to face with Naomi. "I'm not?" She asked, breathing a sigh of relief, lifting her hands to check for marks on both her wrists. The blonde shook her head as an answer.

Emily's gaze fell down on the bed, fixing her stare at the sheets, working out the remaining possibilities. "I'm dreaming then." She whispered to herself, looking up at Naomi's face, her eyes soft as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Are you here to say goodbye?" She hesitatingly said, swallowing the lump on her throat as she pushed back her tears. "Don't say goodbye to me please. Not yet."

Naomi let out a groan, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to compose herself. She was torn between laughing, being mad and being touched by Emily's reactions. "Emily. Listen to me." She muttered in a serious tone, stifling a smile as she saw the red head pursing her lips, looking at her with those puppy eyes she had always found adorable. "You're not dreaming okay? I'm real. This is real and what happened earlier was real." She watched for a moment as the look on Emily's face changed, from sadness to shock.

"Oh god. I've gone mental!" Emily cried out, covering her mouth with her palms. She remembered sitting in front of the gravestone, crying like there was no tomorrow, before she had heard a familiar voice speaking behind her.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted in frustration, her hands flailing in the air, making the red head flinch. "You're not mad! You're not dead, you're not dreaming, you're not crazy okay?" She reached out, taking Emily's hands and putting it in both her cheeks. "See, I'm real."

Emily's eyes softened the moment her palms landed on Naomi's cheeks, her fingers gently brushing against the warm, soft skin. Alright, maybe she was not dead nor dreaming and definitely not crazy. Maybe this indeed was real, as everything would seem to be too real anyway. The feel of Naomi's skin under her touch, the way the blonde leaned against it, the frantic beating of her own heart as her touch lingered, her fingertips exploring each and every part.

"B-but how?" She stuttered, searching for the right words to voice out. "I-I mean, it doesn't make sense."

"I think weren't listening to me earlier at the graveyard." Naomi's eyes squinted, the corner of her lips pulling up.

"I was, but, but. I-I don't know. I still can't see how this could have happened. How you got out of that, that-" The red head broke off, pushing the image of the blazing edifice at the back of her mind as it reminded her of the haunting nightmares she had ever since that fateful day, making her heart clench with fear, her breath hitching.

"Emily, calm down." Naomi whispered, her hands rubbing Emily's shoulders. She waited for a few moments until the red head was calm enough, her breathing back to normal. "There was a floor hatch leading outside the building." She paused, watching Emily's reaction as she told the story. "When I broke free from Cook's grip, I stumbled upon the hatch door. I was really glad it wasn't stuck. I immediately jumped down and followed the path, leading me to the main road. I was feeling really weak and tired that I fell on the pavement." She broke off, wiping the tear that escaped from Emily's eyes. "Luckily, there's this woman who passed by and found me. She brought me to the nearest hospital. From there I called Freddie. When he came, I asked for his help. I told him that I wanted to fix everything."

"And he helped you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact.

"He did. He came up with the plan I told you earlier. He said that, that was the least he can do for me, for saving Effy's life." Naomi replied. "I'm sorry for not telling you Em. I really wanted to but it was best to keep it from everybody."

Emily nodded and smiled, springing on her knees as she pressed her forehead against Naomi's. She studied her face, noticing the healing cuts on the bridge of her nose, some scratches on her cheek and a cut near the corner of her lip. She brought her fingertips above the wounds, gently brushing against it, wishing them to be healed under her touch. She heaved a sigh, breathing in Naomi's sweet scent, swallowing the lump on her throat, to stop herself from crying. "I can't believe you're really here." She whispered.

"I take it you believe it then. That I'm real."

"Yes." The red head whispered, smiling.

Naomi's lips pulled up into a smile. "I told you I never break promises." She replied, closing the gap between them as she claimed the red head's lips into one earth shattering kiss. Making up for everything, for the time wasted, for all the hurt and pain they have inflicted to each other, for all the difficult times they have been through and mostly, for that grueling two weeks they had spent apart, with one of them having to think that the other was dead. Emily's fingers crawled up, entangling themselves among Naomi's hair, deepening the kiss. She let out a soft muffled moan as she felt the blonde's hand settling at the small of her back, her other hand's fingertips sinking into her hips. The red head let her hand slide down Naomi's shoulders to her waist, gripping her tight, pulling her closer, afraid that Naomi would suddenly disappear the moment she would let her go. She needed to feel her close, as close as she could be. As if the feel of Naomi's body against hers was an ultimate assurance that she wasn't dreaming or conjuring things up, that everything was real and that this was really happening in her reality, not in the alternate universe she was so close to clinging in to.

"Ow Em." She pulled away as Naomi winced, her eyes squinting from the pain. "Careful."

"Naomi, are you hurt?" Emily worriedly asked.

"A bit." The blonde answered, offering an assuring smile. "Just got some nasty bruises everywhere." She chuckled. "Don't worry, they're not that bad." She immediately added, seeing Emily's eyes on the verge of tears once more.

"Let me see." Emily barely whispered.

"Are you sure?" Naomi hesitated, not wanting the red head to worry even more.

Emily nodded, catching the hem of Naomi's top, pulling it above her head. She gasped at the sight. A large purple bruise was covering half of Naomi's chest. From the look of it, it seemed horribly painful. She lifted her hand to trace the bruise, careful enough not to make the blonde flinch.

"I got that from the car crash." She heard Naomi spoke, answering the question that was running on her head. "Probably got worse when I fell down and hit the ground squarely."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It just makes it hard for me to breathe." She replied with a smile. "Or maybe, it's just that I'm with you that I'm finding it hard to breathe." She added, a playful smirk shaping in her lips.

Emily could tell that she was awfully blushing, feeling the hotness spread on her cheeks. Brushing the blonde's banter off, she brought her hands down to Naomi's bandaged ribcage, undoing the dressing, letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered, for it was all she could think to say, her fingertips tracing the red swelling part.

Naomi snorted. "For what? This?" She watched as Emily nodded to answer. "I told you this was a small price I'd gladly pay." She replied, a crooked smile forming in her lips.

Emily pushed her down to the bed, lying beside her when she was finally settled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked. "I should've not hurt you."

"You needed that Em. I knew you were hurt. I wanted you to let it all out."

"But I hit you hard." She blurted out, hating the idea that she might have made matters worse. "And then you had to carry me here."

"Well, the rain was starting to fall. I don't want to be soaked." Naomi replied.

"You should have woken me up."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You were sleeping peacefully Em. For the first time in two weeks!"

"How did you know?" Emily asked, surprise.

"Freddie told me. He told me everything that's been going on." Naomi replied with a smug smile. "He also told me that you weren't eating well, which you'll be paying for later on." She added, her eyes squinting, throwing Emily a playful glare.

Emily gnawed on her lip, finding herself guilty. "But still." She protested, for her eating habits were not the matter at hand. "You should have waited for me to wake up."

"And you want me to wait for hours there?" Naomi snorted. "No way. I'm afraid of ghosts."

"No you're not!" Emily retorted. "Naomi-"

The blonde broke her off, placing a finger over her lips. "Forget about it okay? I'm fine and these fucking bruises will heal." She smiled as Emily answered with an unwilling nod. "Right, you should get dressed."

Emily's forehead creased with confusion. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I'm just gonna show you something." She replied, getting off the bed slowly. "There are new clothes on the cabinet." She took one of her tops from her side of the dresser, putting it on, before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "I'll be waiting downstairs." She stated, darting off the door.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Where are we going?"

Naomi found herself nibbling her bottom lip, something she did when she was utterly nervous. "Just wait and see." She replied to the confused red head as they made their way in an unfamiliar trail, their intertwined hands swaying as they walked.

"You should be resting Nai."

"This isn't that far, trust me."

They arrived in what seemed like a little forest, with a straight path that was leading onto a small clearing. Naomi brought her gaze down at the still wondering red head, an excited yet nervous smile shaping in her lips. "You love flowers right?"

Emily answered with a shy nod. She bit her lip as she followed Naomi and walked down the straight path, later on finding herself catching her breath as the clearing finally came into view. It was rather a huge meadow, with various kinds of flowers surrounding it. As they came to a stop, she took a step forward, an excited smile falling upon her lips, letting out a small giggle as her eyes roamed around, looking at the different flowers around her.

"Naomi this is beautiful." She breathlessly whispered, turning around to plant a soft kiss on Naomi's lips.

The blonde let out a small chuckle, smiling in the kiss. "That's not actually what I want to show you."

"Huh? Not this?" Emily asked, her nose crinkling.

"Erm yeah." Naomi answered. "You kind of have to climb a tree to see what I'm talking about."

"Naomi." Emily hissed. "I don't know how to climb trees. Besides, that could be bad for you."

"C'mon Em. This would be fun, and I'll help you climb. It's not that high anyway." The blonde replied, towing Emily behind her. They walked towards a small yet sturdy looking tree, its branches wide apart, enough to house two people in it. Naomi let the red head climb first, supporting her every step as to not let her fall. When she was sure that Emily was already settled and comfortable, she climbed the tree herself, standing behind the red head.

"What's it you want to show me?" Emily turned her head and asked, watching as a nervous smile fell on Naomi's lips.

"I want you to look down. Keep your eyes on those flowers. Do you see it?"

Emily gasped as her eyes fell upon a bunch of wild flowers at the center of the clearing, shaping a huge heart as they circled around, dancing with the cool wind.

"Amazing isn't it?" She heard Naomi whispering in her ear, the blonde's arms circling around her, enveloping her in a warm and tight embrace. She nodded, not taking her gaze off of the wonderfully shaped heart, awestruck by the beauty of it.

"I discovered that when I was a kid. I used to go here every time, just admiring the flowers the whole day, until I could hear my nan looking for me." Naomi let out a small chuckle. "And I kind of made a promise to myself that when I meet my, erm, first-" She stuttered, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tried to pick the right words to say.

"First?" Emily turned her head, eyeing Naomi with an expectant look, telling her to go on.

The blonde took a deep breath. "First, erm, love." She barely whispered, the words barely escaping her lips. "I'd bring that person here, to show this." She cocked her head, pointing towards the heart shaped flowers. "My heart."

Emily's lips pulled up into a warm, heartfelt smile, her eyes welling up with happy tears. She carefully turned around, pressing her forehead against Naomi's. "I thought you never believed in love?" She bantered.

"Hey I was young back then okay?" Naomi replied defensively.

Emily leaned in, placing a fervent kiss on the blonde's lips. "I'm actually glad you kept your promise. This is really beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl." Emily let out a soft giggle upon the blonde's words, before stepping on her toes and claiming Naomi's lips into another sweet kiss.

My girl. That sounded just so right. No. Perfect.

"I hate to break our moment but maybe we should go down." Naomi spoke after pulling away from the kiss. "It's pretty tiring." She chuckled, climbing down the tree when Emily nodded, helping her climb down afterwards. She then took the red head's hand, lacing it with hers, as she led Emily inside the circle of wild flowers, sitting down, their heads tipped upwards as they watched the clouds for a moment.

Naomi blew out a deep breath, puffing her cheeks. "I got something for you."

"What?" Emily asked, bringing her gaze down as she watched Naomi reach under her pocket, her own heart thumping out loud as the blonde pulled out a small red box, balancing it in her palm.

"Go ahead, open it."

Taking the encouragement, Emily reached for the box and lifted the lid, letting out a small excited squeal as she saw the shining silver ring inside. She raised her head, seeing a nervous and fidgeting Naomi, biting her lip as the blonde waited for her reaction.

"It's not an engagement ring or something." Naomi spoke, catching her attention. "It's just that, well, you know, I figured if we're-Jesus!" She cried out, hating herself for being tensed that much, that she couldn't even form one coherent sentence. "I mean, if we were going to be together, I kind of wanted us to have some sort of symbol for it." She raised her left hand to show the red head her matching ring. "It's nowhere near a wedding ring, don't worry." She pressed her lips in a tight line as she fretfully waited for Emily's reaction.

"I love it Nai." She heard Emily barely whispered. "It's perfect." Her heart swelling with glee, definitely ten folds. She wasn't even sure if there's any more room left for another gleeful moment. She was way beyond being happy by now.

Naomi took the ring out of the box and wore it on Emily's finger, granting a kiss on top of it afterwards. "I didn't want to give you a hickey just to let people know you're mine." She muttered, a sly smile forming in her lips. "Although I'd be more than glad to do it." She bantered.

Emily stuck her tongue out. "Perv."

The blonde snorted, letting out a small laugh, before leaning in and claiming the red head's lips. "Doctor says no sex though. I'm supposed to rest and besides, I can't really move that much. It's quite painful." She stifled a smile, seeing the priceless look on Emily's face.

"How long?" Emily couldn't help but ask.

"A month or two."

The red head licked her lips, gnawing on her bottom lip as she answered. "I could live with that."

"Right. You can't even last a minute when you're in the same room with me." Naomi snorted, eyeing Emily with a teasing glare.

The red head extended her hand, her eyes squinting, and pushed Naomi down the ground, straddling her, yet careful enough that there was no weight being placed upon her. She stooped down, her lips traveling from Naomi's ear down to her chin, brushing against the skin.

"Em." Naomi swallowed, feeling the goose bumps surge all over her body. "The doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said." Emily broke off, her lips hovering above Naomi's own, teasingly. "I'm just showing you what you'll be missing for the next 2 months." She whispered, before crashing her lips down to the blonde's and then pulling away.

"You're evil." Naomi muttered. "Be thankful that I love you."

Emily's eyes softened as she laid down the ground beside the blonde, propping on her elbow. She lifted her free hand to cup Naomi's cheek, the pad of her thumb caressing the skin. "Thank you for loving me Nai." She whispered, her eyes locking with the pool of blue ones, mirroring the same love and affection in her own. "I love you too. So much." Leaning in, Emily closed the gap between them, sealing their future with a kiss.

Funny how love changed everything, that it didn't even made sense anymore. Yet, sometimes the best things in life just don't make sense.

FIN


End file.
